Gang of the Summer
by funarahi
Summary: Working for Sesshomaru means being Rin's nanny and living with InuYasha. Can Kagome stand being with InuYasha for the whole entire summer? And what will happen when Kagome realizes that Sesshomaru is actually a gang leader? InuKag
1. Beginning

Getting a Job

Author's note: New story. I really hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Man, that was so hard to say. I don't even think he's real. But I would love to touch his ears.

Audience: Hey! Shut up and get on with the story already!

funarahi: Grrr…… -sigh- Ok fine. Here's the story yall. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter One: Beginning

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome opened her eyes sleepily and yawned. She looked up at the ceiling and turned on her side. The clock on her table said it was 11 o'clock.

_Aw… whatever. I can sleep as long as I want today because today's the first day of summer! I'm so happy._

Kagome giggled as she got out of bed and into the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror and smiled. In two minutes flat Kagome had brushed her teeth and was deciding whether to take a shower this early in the morning or not. She decided not to and brushed her hair.

She went back into her room and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled at her slightly wavy hair that fell to her waist. Kagome then laid down on her bed again for a good twenty minutes before reluctantly getting out of bed and dressing.

Going through her closet Kagome pulled out a white blouse with black words on it that said **Cutie**. She then looked through her dresser and found some tight black jeans. Finally satisfied with herself Kagome bounded out the door and into the kitchen when she suddenly realized she was the first one awake.

_Lazy people. Just because it's summer they won't wake until around twelve o'clock._

Grinning at the thought Kagome looked at the clock on the kitchen wall and realized it was almost twelve. She got out some eggs, bacon, pancakes, and orange juice and started making breakfast.

Suddenly a voice filled the kitchen "What smells so good?" her mother asked. A women around the age of 38 came into the kitchen sniffing the air.

"Oh I'm just making breakfast."

"Really?" Kagome's mom asked raising an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"Am I really that obvious?"

"More than you know."

"Well if it's ok with you can I please get a job?" Kagome asked making eye contact with her mother.

"Why do you need a job?" Kagome's mom asked getting up from her seat on the kitchen chair and helping her daughter set the table.

_At least she's not saying no right away. That must be a good sign._

Kagome looked at her mom. She took in a deep breath and began her explanation.

"Well, since it's summer I won't have anything to do and I can earn money and if you want I can give you half of my salary. I also want to spend money on my own without having to go to you every time I want something. " Kagome said counting the things off on her fingers.

Her mom sighed. _It is true with everything she's saying…… but what kind of job is she thinking about?_

"What kind of job are you looking for?"

"Um… haven't thought that far because I thought you would say no."

"Well I say yes, but, before you do anything you have to ask me first on what kind of job it is." _And I hope I don't regret letting you do this._

Kagome hugged her mom and squealed. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Kagome's mom laughed and hugged her daughter back. They both finished making breakfast and sat there smiling at each other until Souta and Grandpa came down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello? Ayame?" Kagome asked when somebody picked up the phone.

"Yeah, what's up Kagome?" a bubbly voice filled Kagome's ears.

"Well guess."

"Hm…. Your mom is letting you dye your hair? You're going out with a hot guy?" she paused waiting to see if any of her guesses were correct.

"Nope! I'm getting a job!"

"Really? What kind of job?"

"I don't know. I like kids and everything. Maybe I can get a job that involves kids. But there is one thing I know I'm not doing."

"What is that?"

"Flipping burgers! I mean come on. They are so greasy!"

"Well if you want I can come over and we can look over the newspaper together to find the perfect job."

"That would be great!" Kagome squealed for the second time that day.

"Well I will be there in two hours. See ya."

"Well bye." Kagome said smiling while hanging up the phone. Life is sweet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doorbell rang and Kagome opened the door to find a girl with wild red curls and bright blue eyes holding a big stack of newspapers and magazines.

Kagome's eyes widened and she gaped.

"Well are you going to let me in or not?" Ayame asked shifting her weight from one leg to the other. Without waiting for an answer from her friend Ayame pushed gently past Kagome and went into the kitchen to put down her heavy load.

Kagome followed Ayame into the kitchen and then leaned against the door. "You're really into this more than me aren't you?"

"Why?"

"Never mind." Kagome said giggling. She went over to her friend and plopped into a chair. For a moment both girls just sat there dumbly staring at the stack of magazines and newspapers. Then, without warning both girls dived in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: Yippee! I'm done. Like it? I'll try to update often but don't kill me if I don't. Maybe if you give me a Kit Kat bar (white chocolate please) and a review than I would update about in the next two weeks. Hehehe…..

Audience: Stop talking and hurry up and update it!

Funarahi: Do I know you?

Audience: If you don't start making the next chapter then I'm going to leave!

Funarahi: Please, don't! You're the audience, that means you're everybody and if you go then I have no one left.

Audience: You noticed?


	2. Nanny

Hey! I only have like two reviews but those totally got me going. Thanks so much Keiko and Sesshoumaru! This chapter is for you. Hope you love it.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Don't make me say it again.

Audience: Let's get this party started!

Funarahi: Hm.... for once I agree with you.

Chapter Two: Nanny

"Hm...... babysitting sounds interesting." Kagome exclaimed sitting up.

Both girls had moved from the kitchen into the living room and were now sprawled on the floor.

Ayame pushed her wild red curls back out of her face and looked at Kagome. "You really want to baby sit a little squirt?"

"Hey! Little kids are adorable and cuddly, sweet, innocent, cute-"

Ayame put her hand up to stop Kagome from saying anymore. "Ok, ok, I get the picture."

Kagome grinned and both girls were quiet again except for the occasional turn of a page.

Suddenly Kagome heard Ayame gasp and lifted her head. Ayame's eyes were huge and she looked excited. "What is it?"

"Wow, I was looking at the page and this huge salary caught my eye. Look." Ayame shoved the newspaper under Kagome's nose and Kagome read the article.

**Good with kids? **

**Want a huge salary?**

**50 dollars an hour.**

**By Lord Sesshomaru.**

**If you're interested than call:**

**832-966-6669**

Kagome's jaw dropped. _Fifty dollars an hour just to baby sit some sweet kid? Wow. This is a definite maybe._

Kagome couldn't believe her luck. She squealed and hugged Ayame.

Ayame just smiled and asked "Do I get a share of the salary?"

Kagome sat down at the kitchen table with her mom. Her mom looked at her quizzically. "I found the perfect job, mom. You can not believe the wage. It is so weird!" Kagome spilled out. If her mom said no to this Kagome's heart would be crushed so she put on her best puppy dog face as her mom read the article.

"Wow." was all she said. Then "I approve. But I get to call them and talk to them."

Kagome nodded. _Fair enough._

Kagome and her mom both went for the kitchen phone and turned on the speaker.

Slowly Kagome's mom punched in the numbers. When the last button was punched in the phone began ringing.

Kagome crossed her fingers. _Please be there, _she thought silently, _please, please, please, pick up!_

As if answering her prayers a female voice picked up on the third ring. "Hi, this is Sango, Sesshomaru's secretary. How can I help you?"

Kagome's mom put a finger to her lips to silence her daughter. Let me handle this, she mouthed.

"Hi, I'm calling about the job ad in the newspaper."

"Oh that. Ok, you need to answer a few questions and then I'll let my boss know. He will be the one to decide whether or not you will be hired."

"Ok, but before you ask the questions I have one for you. What kind of job is this?"

There was clicking, as if she was on the computer, then she answered. "You will come to live with us for however long you want and be Rin's nanny."

Kagome's mom frowned. _Live there? I don't think so._

Kagome seeing her mom frown spoke into the speaker. "Um... hello? Can we get back to you? We'll call you later."

"Sure." the voice sounded tired, as if this happened a lot "Well, good-bye and have a nice day."

Kagome looked at her mom.

"Please? I would do a really good job. And I would call twice a week. And if you want I would also give you half my salary."

Kagome's mom shook her head. "I don't care about the salary. I just care about you."

"Well, if you care about me then you would let me go."

Mother and daughter stood there. Kagome with her arms crossed and Mrs. Higurashi sighing.

Mrs. Higurashi frowned. Seeing this Kagome made a desperate move. She kneeled in front of her mom, and clasped her hands together as if she was praying, and turned large, round, eyes to her mom.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. _That look always gets to me._ "Fine, and if you call three times a week then I'll let you call Sango this time..... by yourself."

Kagome squealed and hugged her mom. She couldn't believe it. _This was going to be the best summer of her life.  
_

Kagome was in the kitchen the next day and she was smiling like and idiot. She stared at the ad. _Maybe someone already has the job. Maybe I'm to late. Maybe- Oh shut up and dial already._ Kagome listened to the last piece of advice from her mind and started dialing. She absent-mindedly twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Hello? Sango here. Sesshomaru's secret-"

Kagome laughed and there was stunned silence on the other end.

"Do you always do that when somebody calls?"

"Uh...." .

"So. I'm the girl from yesterday. Is the job still open?" Kagome said, saving Sango from answering.

"Well, yes there is."

"Really? With a salary that high I would've thought...... oh never mind."

There was amusement in Sango's voice as she replied, "From what you just said, I'm assuming you're not around here?"

"No."

"Hm.... so are you ready for the interview?"

"I was wondering if you were ever going to ask!" Kagome said sitting straight up in her chair. _This ought to be interesting.  
_

Audience: Hm.......

Funarahi: So? What do you think?

Audience: Uh....... I don't know........

Funarahi: Stop with the suspense already!

Audience: It's good.

Funarahi: That's all? It's good?

Audience: Yeah.

Funarahi: ............ Thanks.

Author's note: Hehehe....... review? The more reviews the more adrenaline I get. I was so happy yesterday because of the two reviews I got I started on the next chapter early. Thanks again for the reviews!


	3. Interview and Score

Author's note: Hey, this is funarahi and this is going to be my third chapter. Hm.... I'm really wondering if anybody read the author notes. If you don't then maybe I should stop putting so much effort into it. What do you think?

Also I really want to get more reviews because I want to know what you all think about my story. I mean it doesn't have to be long or anything and you can give me tips while you're at it. Thanks.

Interview and Score

"So what are the questions?" Kagome asked shifting her weight in the kitchen chair.

"Ok, number one. How would you rate yourself as responsible?"

"Um....... an eight point five."

"Ok, next. Are you nosy?"

"Er...... well to tell you the truth..... kind of....... Wait, what kind of questions are these?"

"Well I was just wondering. Sorry."

Kagome smiled, amused. Yes, she was nosy. But curiosity never killed the cat right? Or was it the other way around?

"Ok, since you want the job all I need is your age, phone number, address, social security number, your doctor number...... and I think that's it."

"Really?" Kagome asked and gave Sango the information, which took a couple of minutes since Kagome forgot some details.

"Yeah. Well, no. You still need to talk to my boss. Wait a sec, I need to see if he's busy or not."

"But-"

Before Kagome could say anymore there was a dial tone and Kagome clamped her mouth shut.

"Hello? What do you want?" a curt, emotionless voice said calmly into Kagome's ear.

Nervousness filled her body and she started to sweat. This was, no doubt, the boss.

"Um..... I'm here for the job?"

"Oh that. Sango sent you in." It was more of a statement than a question so she didn't reply.

"Ok.... how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Ok you're hired. In about thirty minutes there will be a limo to pick you up."

"Wait.... I'm leaving now?"

"Yes."

"Well...... ok. Bye."

There was no answer except for the resounding click.

"Um... mom?" Kagome asked when somebody answered.

"Yeah? Is that you Kagome? Are you ok?"

"Yes mom. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to my um.... new job in about twenty minutes."

"Oh..... but I was hoping to be there you when you went away."

"It'll be ok mom. I'll call you when I get settled over there."

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Until next time, honey. I love you."

"I love you too mom. Bye."

"Bye."

After her mom hung up Kagome raced up to her bedroom and looked around. _What should I bring? Summer clothes? Well, duh!_

She got a small Gap bag and tossed random things in there. In about ten minutes flat she had everything she needed. _If I need something else while I'm there I can buy it with my salary._ With all this thought out, Kagome was ready. And just in time too! A car honked outside Kagome's window and she grabbed the bag, rushed down the stairs, and was out the door in a matter of seconds.

When she got outside however, she stopped short. That guy was not joking when he said he'll send a limo. The limo was long, sleek, shiny, and.......... rich.

A butler was getting out of the driver's seat and was coming to the side to open the door for her. She smiled and slipped into the limousine.

She looked around, admiring the wide screen TV, buffet, and drinks.

A teasing, mean, and amused voice sneered right into her ear. "Ok. You can close your mouth now."

Funarahi: Who do you think it is?

Audience: A cliffhanger?

Funarahi: No!

Audience: I hate cliffhangers.

Funarahi: ......................

Audience: I mean authors who make cliff hangers probably don't even have a clue as to what they are going to write next. am I right?

Funarahi: Does anyone have a sword? Never mind that. Does anyone have anything sharp?

Audience: -starts running- -mumbles under breath- Can't even take a joke...........

Author's ending note: Sloppy? Good? Need to do better? Longer? Shorter? Review? By the way, this chapter had nothing in it of that much interest. It just shows how Kagome got the job and all that junk. However, in the next chapter a new character is coming on and I think you would like it very much. I would definitely try really hard to make it longer and better. BUT I won't make the next chapter unless I get at least two more reviews.


	4. Rude People

Fourth chapter. Only eight reviews so far. This chapter is going to be interesting, so lets get started.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rude People

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome closed her mouth and looked beside her.

A very well built guy who looked around 19 was slouched next to her. He had unbelievable long white hair and yellow eyes. He wore a stretchy black t-shirt and baggy jeans. He was looking at her intensely.

_Wow, he's hot! I wonder what Ayame will say if she meets him. _Kagome shook her head, as if to rid it with these thoughts.

There was an awkward silence and Kagome started feeling uncomfortable.

"So are you the boss?"

"Boss? Do you mean Sesshomaru? Ha!"

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked her temper flaring.

"Sesshomaru's and idiot. Hiring a weak wench like you."

"Weak? Wench? Oh no you don't, grandpa!" He looked at Kagome startled as if no one has ever spoken to him in that way.

_Well he is rich so maybe no one dares to reply back to him. Maybe he has 'yes sir' and 'no sir' butlers._ That thought made Kagome smile.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing."

"Feh.... wench."

"You know, I have a name. Kagome. Ka-gom-e."

"Wench."

"Fine gramps."

"Feh....."

Kagome glared at him and was about to answer when she shut her mouth. _Why should I even bother? He's not my boss._ _I hope we get there soon._

Kagome sighed and stared out the window when she realized she couldn't. The windows were black. All the way. No one could see in or...... out. Kagome sighed again and laid her head back. The movement of the car slowly brought her into sleep land.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha looked at the sleeping girl next to him. She had long raven hair and intense brown orbs. In a way she was beautiful and yet she intrigued him.

No one had dared talk to him like that. No one. Well except Sango and Sesshomaru, who he always bothered because he was bored.

He cast a look at her again. She would be taking care of Rin. His beloved little friend. Sesshomaru was out one day to do business and got seriously hurt. This little orphan girl had nothing but shared whatever she could find with him. Sesshomaru seemed to have formed a soft spot for Rin and now she was staying with them. This had happened one year ago.

But then Sesshomaru got busier and he couldn't take care of Rin at all. He had asked InuYasha- no told him to take care of Rin.

InuYasha had gotten tired of hanging out with Rin even though she was sweet, and with his half-brother's permission (since Sesshomaru did find Rin after all) he had put the ad into the newspaper.

InuYasha stared down at the floor of the limousine. He felt kind of sorry for this girl. She had no idea what she getting herself into by taking this job.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The limo rolled to a stop and Kagome felt herself being poked. She opened her eyes and found that guy's face within a foot of hers. He was still poking her.

"Hey! Stop that!"

"Heh......." -poke poke poke-

She swatted his hand away as the butler opened the door for her.

"Thanks." she mumbled as she got out and her mouth dropped open. She really needed to stop doing that.

She was outside a huge mansion. It was about three stories high and it probably had about 200 rooms.

"Close your mouth wench."

Blushing, she actually did as she was told and followed him on the long, winding, pathway to the mansion. Gardens surrounded her and she breathed in the scent. All to soon, she was at the door.

There was a doorman standing at the door but he wasn't the only one. There was a sweet, adorable little girl who wore a kimono. There was a little ponytail tied on one side of her head. She smiled and the little girl smiled shyly back. Next to the little girl there was a teenager around her age. She was around 18 and she had extraordinary brown eyes which were highlighted by pink and purple eye shadow.

The older girl extended a hand. "Hey, I'm Sango."

Kagome's smile grew wider. "Kagome."

Sango motioned to the little girl next to her. "This is Rin."

Kagome kneeled down and reached into her sack. She pulled out a lollipop and handed it to Rin.

Rin smiled and grabbed the lollipop. Sango shook her head and sighed. "Rin, what are you supposed to say?"

Rin's brow creased in concentration and she suddenly grinned. "Thank you."

(A/N: In this story Rin talks normally. Is that ok? Because it's going to be hard for me to make Rin talk about herself in the third person. You might be wondering why I didn't put Shippo in the story instead of Rin but, I have a really good reason for that.)

Kagome laughed and stood up. "There's a lot more where that came from." Kagome said patting her sack. Rins eyes widened and she smiled mischievously.

"Feh.... can we go in now? My legs are sleeping."

Sango glared at him and cast her attention back to Kagome. "Did he tell you his name yet?"

"Um... I don't think so."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." InuYasha muttered under his breath.

"Don't bother Sango. I don't think I want to know his name.... yet."

Sango grinned. She liked this girl already. Then turning around Sango pushed open the door and glanced back at Kagome. Sure enough, Kagome was caught once again, with her mouth open.

But she had a reason to be awed. When she entered Kagome saw a gold chandelier hanging in the middle. It seemed to sparkle everywhere. Two winding staircases led to the same place. A beautifully carved door. Under the carved door was another bigger double door. This one was larger and Kagome could make out the details. It was a landscape where a guy and a girl were holding each other in their arms. So sweet.

Kagome was broken off of her train of thought when she felt something tug on her shorts. Kagome looked down into dark brown eyes.

"Can I have another lollipop to save for later?"

"Don't give her one." came a voice from the big double doors. Kagome looked up, surprised. "Too much candy will give her cavities."

Kagome stared at the guy who had entered with wide eyes. He had a rat tail tied to his head and he was wearing a white shirt with jeans. But she wasn't staring at that. She was staring at the blood on his t-shirt.

The guy suddenly noticed Kagome staring at his shirt and looked down too. He turned pale. _With what? Fear? Revulsion?_

"Oh shit." he muttered turning around and going back through the doors. When the doors closed it sent an echo through the quiet room.

"Are you ok?" Sango whispered.

Kagome suddenly realized she was trembling. _Where did the blood come from?_

"Kagome?" InuYasha's voice said worriedly behind her.

She shivered. This was quite a welcoming.

She turned toward Sango.

"Who was he?"

"Um....... Sesshomaru hired him after his er....... dad died."

"Why was there blood on him?"

Sango shrugged. Guilt flooded through her body. She had to tell Kagome sometime if she was going to live under the same roof. "I don't know."

Kagome nodded, reassured at the moment. She took in deep breaths.

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm tired of standing here." Rin said yawning.

Sango nodded. "InuYasha, show Kagome her room. I'll tuck Rin into bed."

"But.... isn't that supposed to be my job?"

"I'll wake you up tomorrow. Tomorrow you will start your job. Today you rest." Without a backward glance Sango put Rin on her back in a piggy back fashion and carried her up the stairs.

InuYasha and Kagome stood there for a moment watching Sango close the door.

"Follow me."

Kagome followed InuYasha through the big doors quietly, her mind occupied.

She decided to forget about the guy with the blood and concentrated on where InuYasha was leading her.

"Are you trying to make me lost on purpose?"

"Feh......."

Silence again.

"When are we going to get there? My legs are killing me."

"Feh....."

They were quiet for about two more minutes and Kagome concentrated on keeping up with InuYasha. He was fast.

"Didn't we pass this door already?" Kagome inquired wearily.

"Feh......"

Kagome now felt like she had run about two miles. She glared at the back of InuYasha's head. Kagome then sighed, not even trying to follow him anymore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha stopped in his tracks when he realized Kagome wasn't following him anymore.

He retraced his steps and when he rounded the corner he suddenly saw her.

She was sitting next to a door. Her arms were around her legs and she had put her head down. He stepped closer and realized she was sleeping.

His face softened for a moment. She was tired after seeing Miroku's shirt smeared with blood. _Damn him. Why did he have to go in there in the first place? _He sighed. He had seen blood many times before and he guessed he was used to it.

InuYasha growled and looked at the door that Kagome was sleeping next to.

His mouth dropped. _What a coincidence. _InuYasha thought dryly. It was his room. He sighed tiredly, sagging against the wall. _Well it wouldn't hurt if she slept in there.... for today. Either that or he carry her to her room. _

InuYasha pursed his lips. _Wait a second, damnit. He could just call up the servants and make them make a room for Kagome. She could have a room right next to him._

Finally having thought something out InuYasha sighed again.

He wondered what wrong with him today. Today he seemed to be sighing to death.

He was about to sigh again but stop. He walked in his room and turned on the light. A huge screen TV took up one side of the room a king sized bed took up the other. The coolest computer was on the third wall and a locked closet was on the other.

He absentmindedly tapped his throat, where at the hollow, was the key to the closet.

With luck he would never, ever, ever, have to open that closet.

He turned around, glancing at the bed longingly before grabbing the phone which was on his computer desk. He would call the servants up and get a good-nights-sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome yawned and opened one eye...... and saw InuYasha's amused face.

She groaned and pulled the covers over her head. She did not want to see _him_ first thing in the morning.

-poke poke poke poke poke-

She sat up in bed and giggled.

"Ok, ok, I'm up."

"Good. Because Sango wants to see you."

Kagome nodded and stood up. Instantly she shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"Are you worried?" Kagome asked surprised. He had seemed like a jerk yesterday.

"Heh..... you wish."

"Out." Kagome said, pointing at the door. Her face was red with a mix of anger and embarrassment.

Anger because he was poking her this early in the morning and embarrassed because she had actually thought he was nice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was dressed and ready to go. Kagome stepped outside her door and hesitated. _Which way to go? _

Kagome looked up and down the hallway. They bothed looked like they ended in the same place. _Great, I'm lost. Way to go for my first day as a nanny._ Kagome took a guess and went right. She stopped as she was faced with another decision.

She heard shuffling next to her and turned around. Instantly, Kagome wanted to puke. Even though he had a clean, different shirt on, Kagome could still see, from memory, the blood he had on his other shirt.

"Hey." he said as if nothing had happened yesterday. Well, nothing did happen yesterday but the image was so raw..... horrifying.

"Hey."

"Lost?"

"Um...... no."

"Right." he said winking and went pass her.

She blushed and followed him. Finally after what seemed like days of walking they got to the breakfast room.

She looked at the people who were sitting at the breakfast table. Just....... InuYasha and Rin.

InuYasha was having ramen and Rin had omelet's and toast.

"Lollipop?"

"Sorry, Rin I don't have it now. But after breakfast, you and I can go up to my room and get it." Kagome said smiling brightly.

"Promise?"

"After breakfast."

Rin nodded and started shoveling food into her mouth enthusiastically. A servant came into the room and placed another bowl of ramen next to InuYasha.

Kagome stared at InuYasha, a smiling dancing across her face.

"What?" he asked ramen hanging from his mouth.

"It's rude to talk with your mouth full."

Before he could answer the door behind Kagome opened. Sango walked in smiling but the her smile became wary when she noticed the guy with the rat-tail.

"Hi, my dear Sango." he said closing the distance between him and Sango with only a few steps.

Sango flinched and glared at the guy.

"Find another person to grope, Miroku. Today I'm busy." Sango snapped.

Miroku looked suddenly sad. Sango noticed this and sighed.

"What do you want?"

"Want to go out during one of your breaks?"

Sango's face softened.

"Ok........ I guess. I'll call you when I'm on the break."

Miroku nodded. He suddenly looked like he was one of the luckiest guys on earth. Kagome couldn't blame him. Sango was beautiful.

Miroku swept past Sango and on the way he leaned down and touched her butt.

"Jerk!"

He ducked as a fist swooshed above his head then, felt a pain in his back. _Time to bolt, _was his last thought when he made a run for the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He never made it close to the door. Sango knocked him out with another slap to the head. Then satisfied that he was unconscious, Sango smiled at Kagome, as if nothing had happened.

Sango would never admit it to anyone but she was glad that Miroku had asked her out.

It would give her a chance to tell him about her private space, and how he should never, ever, ever, cross that space. If he did cross it though, she would have to go get a restraining order.

Of course he wouldn't listen but she would try.

Turning her mind back to Kagome, Sango smiled.

"Want to learn about your new house rules?"

Kagome seemed hesitant but nodded. "But first can I call my mom to tell her I'm ok?"

InuYasha choked on his third bowl of ramen. "What? How old are you? 16? 17? And you still need your mommy?"

"Hey, watch your mouth!"

"Feh..... what are you going to do? Run to your mommy?"

Kagome stalked over to InuYasha, grabbed Rin's orange juice, and dumped it on InuYasha's head.

"There, that should cool you down."

"Hey! I wanted that!" Rin mumbled.

(A/N: Imagine this. InuYasha's mouth is hanging open with orange juice on his head. Sango trying not to laugh with Miroku unconscious next to her. Rin complaining about her orange juice and Kagome smirking. Fun huh?)

Kagome sighed. She was going to have to live with this.... this..... _rude guy _for the entire summer? Well.... she could quit.... but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Audience: Finally, a long chapter!

Funarahi: -grumbles-

Audience: What was that?

Funarahi: It took me long enough.

Audience: Lazy scumbag.

Funarahi: I'm to tired from all the typing to care about what you call me.

Audience: Really? What if I called you a bit-

Funarahi: -holds up an axe- You know what? Suddenly, I'm not all that tired anymore.

Audience: -runs- Is it just me or have I been running a lot lately?

Funarahi: It's just you............

Author's ending note: I've been working on this for a _long _time. I think I deserve at least one review?


	5. Memories

This chapter is dedicated to Shippo.

Audience: Shippo? How does he fit in all this?

Funarahi: That's for me to know and for you to find out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Memories

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed happily. Her job was easy. Too easy. On Mondays through Wednesdays her break was from one o'clock to two o'clock p.m. On Thursdays through Fridays her break was from 10 to 11 a.m.

And guess what? She also had the weekends off. Unless someone is to busy to take care of Rin so she has to do it.......

Kagome looked around her. She was sitting on a bench next to a store called Almeda. Pedestrians were walking back and forth oblivious to their surroundings. It gave one the feeling that they were all alone......

She stared at the bag in her hand. Of all the things she could've bought with her salary she had bought a clean white t-shirt and some black jeans.

Kagome smiled again. She had gotten 2,750 dollars that week.

For one thing she had not seen InuYasha all week which made her week peaceful

Second: Rin was very sweet so Kagome had no problem being friends with her,

And third, it was very amusing to watch the episode of: Sango and Pervert.

Those two were very cute when they were together. Too bad Sango doesn't trust Miroku.

Well anyways, back to the money. Kagome had given Ayame 750 dollars and had given her mom a thousand. She kept a thousand for herself.

Kagome shook her head. When she had saw that large sum of money her head nearly popped. At once she knew she could not take the money.

So she had tried to give it back.

Sango wasn't very understanding and they had both argued. Sango saying that Kagome earned it and Kagome arguing back that she didn't need that much.

In the end Sango stormed off leaving the cash on her table. Kagome couldn't just leave the money there so she had take it.

_I'm going to talk to the boss and tell him to decrease my raise. I have no need for that much money._

But there was one tiny problem.

Sir Sesshomaru never seemed to be at home.

Kagome sighed and leaned her head back against the bench. _As soon as I see him I will tell him to lower my raise............... Right, as soon as I see him._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A boy with a thick brown ponytail slowly crept toward Kagome. His eyes were focused and narrowed. His steps silent.

_Man, I hate doing this! Stealing is wrong! But........ that is the only way I can survive._

The little boy crept nearer and nearer until he could see the girls purse. He froze. The world around him seemed to freeze except for the girl.

She had laid her head back against the bench and now he can see her features perfectly. She had beautiful black hair and rosy lips.

Shippo gulped.

He always memorized a victims face before running in case he ever happened to bump into them again.

But.... there was something different about this teenager. She seemed so peaceful...........

_Right and pigs could fly! No one can be truly happy._

Without another thought he crept forward and grabbed her purse.........

He tugged. Her eyes flew open in surprise.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Someone's trying to steal my purse! _

She whipped her head around her eyes flaring.

Then her gazed softened. Her eyes fell onto a boy who looked like ten.

He wore ripped clothing and had a dirty baseball cap pulled low over his eyes. His little hand was still clasped tightly onto her purse. His shirt was also dirty but he looked strong and from the grasp he had on her purse maybe he was.

Then he looked up. His brown eyes locked with hers and she took a sharp intake of breath.

His eyes were filled with pain. It was like a tornado was inside him and it was tearing him apart. Sadness seemed to engulf her. She couldn't seem to break away from his gaze.

He took a step back as if she had just punched him. He wavered there for a second uncertain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears threatened to spill over but he held it back.

She held out her arms and automatically he climbed into her lap. It had been so long since he had ever felt safe........

-----Flashback-----

_It was his sixth birthday._

_His mother was holding him in her arms and he had felt safe. Content. Happy._

_His father brought the cake into the room smiling. He was singing happy birthday. Shippo ran to him squealing._

_"What did you get me?"_

_"Wait Shippy." His dad said using Shippo's nickname._

_His dad turned to his mom and they both went to the closet to get the presents. By then Shippo was literally bouncing off of the walls._

_But then the doorbell rang. It was the ring of death._

_But of course Shippo didn't know this. Shippo hopped to the door but before he could open it his father had yanked Shippo off of his feet and was handing him to his mother._

_His mother grabbed Shippo so hard that he was almost drowning in her perfume. His mother than ran up the stairs to the bedroom. His father was close behind._

_Shippo was now quietly crying and his mother was trying to soothe him._

_Then his dad looked under the bed and pulled out a............ gun._

_Shippo chocked on fear. Why did his dad have his gun out?_

_The bedroom door was kicked open and his father pushed Shippo and his mom to the ground. There were a few shots and then Shippo was knocked out._

_When Shippo came to again he was in a metallic room. His little body was shaking with fear._

_"Where am I?"_

_"In my house."_

_"Where are my mom and dad?"_

_"Dead."_

_The words rang through him like fire. Tears ran down his face freely._

_"Who killed them?" Shippo's voice was now cold...... bitter._

_"I did."_

_"Well then you better run because you're going to be a dead man."_

_There was a harsh laugh._

_"Maybe after I train you. Maybe. But now you don't have a chance."_

_Anger surged through Shippo's body._

_He stood up unsteadily. His head was pounding, as if someone had punched him._

_He struggled to see and when he finally did he saw a man wearing purple clothing. There was a smirk on his face. His eyes were cold and red. His hair was greasy and hung in long, wavy strands around his head._

_Shippo wanted to puke. This was the man who had killed his parents._

_Shippo took drunken steps toward him. When he got close enough to smell the stale breath from the man's lips Shippo took a swing at his head._

_The man laughed. Then the man took Shippo's right arm and twisted it. Shippo cried out in pain. Then in one swift movement the man had flipped Shippo onto his back._

_Then the world faded into darkness._

-----End Flashback-----

Someone was shaking Shippo very gently. Shippo opened his eyes snuggling deeper into the girl's chest.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

Embarrassed Shippo stepped out of the girls lap. She grinned and he blushed.

He turned around but the girl stopped him. She pushed something crisp into his hands then turned away.

She rounded the corner and was gone.

Shippo stared into his hand and tears fell down to the pavement.

It was fifty dollars.

Nobody had been this kind to him in a long time.

Shippo shoved the bill into his pocket and turned around. He yanked his cap down as more tears fell from his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Audience: I still don't get how Shippo fits in all this.

Funarahi: Patience.

Ending note: Review? Please?


	6. Rush Out

Thanks for all the reviews I've been having. Sorry it took so long to update but I haven't had any ideas.

Audience: It's Valentine.

Funarahi: Not in this story.

Audience: Oh yeah.

Funarahi: But just for Valentine I will dedicate a story to it.

Audience: Cool.

Lets begin.

-

Rush Out

-

Kagome propped her head into her hands. She sighed wistfully.

Her mind had been on that little boy a lot. About how his eyes seemed so painful and lost. How it seemed as if every joy had been ripped from his soul.

Kagome frowned. A boy that little with no family. At least she thought he had no family.

She stared at the rain. Condensation formed on the window and began coursing down in little watery streaks.

A door opened and she jumped at the sound it made. It was like a whip snapping.

She turned around slowly and her eyes widened in surprise.

It was InuYasha.

He was looking grumpy and very annoyed. "Get dressed."

"What"

It took a while for that simple statement to sink in. He had barely talked to her during her first two weeks here but that didn't matter.

"I said 'Get dressed'." he stated more slowly as if he were talking to a child.

"Where are we going"

He turned back to face her. His face was taut and revealed no motion. "Dinner."

With that he slammed the door closed.

Kagome flinched. Rude. She glared at the door hatefully as if it were InuYasha himself.

She turned back to the window and glanced wistfully at the rain losing herself in her trail of thoughts.

There was a polite knock at the door.

Kagome was about to shout when she stopped.

There was another knock. This time more insistent.

"Kagome"

Kagome breathed out a sigh of relief. It was only Sango.

"What"

"Are you getting dressed"

What? Was Sango going too?

"Why"

"Isn't InuYasha taking you out to dinner"

In that one statement Kagome realized that Sango wasn't going... and that something was horribly wrong.

"What's going on"

There was silence on the other side of the door and then a soft sigh.

"Lord Sesshomaru's coming home. He requested that he be alone in the house for a few hours."

Kagome's face got suddenly brighter but then faded.

"Alone"

"Yes."

"Then why aren't you and Rin going with InuYasha and me"

"Because Miroku asked me to go to the carnival with him. And Rin."

Kagome smiled. Miroku and Sango together? Would they kill each other first?

"Ok. I'll get dressed."

There was more silence and then a murmured 'Thanks' from Sango.

That thanks said everything.

-

Sango walked away from Kagome's door with a sigh. The real reason Lord Sesshomaru wanted to be alone when he came home was because he had some 'company' over and they won't be pretty.

Sango flinched as she remembered the last time Lord Sesshomaru came home.

-Flashback-

_Lord Sesshomaru's white hair flew behind him as he ran into the mansion but, he was not alone. Ten other bulky men followed him._

"_Was Kagura exterminated?"_

_The other henchmen looked nervous as they looked at Lord Sesshomaru._

_Behind Sesshomaru the double doors were open a little bit but, it was enough for Sango and InuYasha to hear._

_Sesshomaru whipped out a silencer and the men flinched. Sesshomaru continued in a cold voice._

"_I want Naraku's bastard dead." then as an afterthought he added "They tried to kill Rin."_

_Sango and InuYasha were now gagging silently. The strong smell of blood was coming from Sesshomaru and the men._

"_If Kagura gets within ten yards of Rin you'll all be dead. You are dismissed."_

_The men gulped and ran away._

-End Flashback-

Sango shivered. She suddenly looked up and found that she was standing in front of Miroku's door. She ran her fingers over the oak carved pictures of cupids and angels. Smiling feebly she knocked on the door.

-

Kagome stood in the common room in a night black dress with a decent v-neck and a short cut at the bottom. She had piled her hair up into a bun but then had changed her mind and had let her hair fall softly over her shoulders. She wore black sandals with high heels and was looking anxiously around.

InuYasha glanced down at his own black tux.

_Man, I'm going to kill Sesshomaru for this._

But he had to admit Kagome looked great.

Her slim milky legs were tapping against the floor while her slender hands played with themselves. He gulped nervously as he rounded the corner into Kagome's view.

A big smile tugged at her lips and he glanced down at the ground.

"Come on." he said roughly taking her hand and dragging her to the door.

When they were into the limousine he snuck another glance at her and was surprised to find her looking back at him.

"Where are we going"

"Swentuio."

She repeated him as if tasting the words on her lips.

She suddenly smiled at him.

He was tempted to smile back but resisted the urge. "What"

The smile faltered slightly but then it was on full force. He searched her face for any kind hint that the smile might be fake but as far as he was concerned the smile was pure genuine.

They glanced at each other a few more minutes and then they both broke their gaze at the same time and looked out the window with their cheeks burning.

A few moments later the limo slowed to a stop. InuYasha went over to Kagome's door and opened it for her. He held her soft hand as he helped her out of the car.

He smiled with amusement as she gazed at all the lights and the fanciness of it all.

He opened the door and smiled even wider enjoying himself for the moment.

"Shall we"

-

Funarahi: What do you think?

Audience-smack-

Funarahi: Hey! What was that for?

Audience-smack- For giving us a cliff hanger.

Funarahi-sniff- Well sorry! I just wanted to update so you wouldn't chase me with torches and stuff like that.

Audience: Hmmm... that's a good idea.

Funarahi-gulp-

Ending note: Review? I'll tell you this. The next chapter will be about the dinner. Hehe... until then!


	7. Dinner at Swentuio

Truth or dare?

If truth: Have you ever kissed anyone?

Dare: Say ten mean things about Kagome.

Hey, sorry about the last chapter. It had no question marks and it was kind of weird. Anyways this chapter will be dedicated to Valentines as was the last chapter. I realized that I hadn't put any part about Kagome and InuYasha a lot in the last five chapters but I will pay it back with this chapter. Enjoy.

-

Dinner at Swentuio

-

Kagome took InuYasha's hand and walked on the red carpet into the castle.

Well it wasn't really a castle but it was as large as one. The mansion was big and it was as if it were made out of gold. Dark red velvet outlined the magnificent castle and there were countless windows.

In each window the light was dim and Kagome smiled as the wind tugged at her hair. She stopped and looked around her. The light of the moonlight played over the gardens to her left and right.

She sighed happily and suddenly felt InuYasha tug at her hand.

"Come on."

She followed him dumbly into the mansion.

-

InuYasha sneaked a look at Kagome again. Her hair was so silky and her lips were so red. He snapped his gaze away and walked up to the counter.

"Hi, welcome to Swentuio. How can I help you?"

"Table for two please."

"What floor?"

He turned to Kagome who was staring at a large pond to her right. He glanced into the pool and saw some dragon fish swim by.

"What floor do you want to be on?"

"Hmmm?"

He shook his head. She could be so dumb sometimes.

Her gaze came slowly into focus and her smile returned.

"Top floor."

InuYasha was about to reject when the man behind the counter checked something onto his little notebook.

"Top floor it is."

InuYasha closed his mouth, glaring at Kagome but she paid no attention to him.

The man behind the counter suddenly wasn't behind the counter anymore. He was now right in front of them and he was short.

Kagome smiled at him sweetly and he smiled back, pervertedly. Hastily InuYasha stepped between them.

The man escorted them to an escalator and went in with them. Within seconds they were at the fifth floor.

Pretending to bow InuYasha held out his arm to Kagome.

"Shall we?"

-

Kagome giggled and took his arm. She glanced around as she stepped out of the escalator. There were many doors leading down both sides of the hallway.

She glanced back at the man in the escalator but before she could even blink the man had shoved a key into her hand and was closing the door.

Glaring she glanced down at the key into her hand. Room 35. Looking down both sides Kagome pulled InuYasha left.

He grunted and she stared at him until he squirmed.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just look cute in that tux."

He grunted again but this time she ignored him. She found the right room and then opened the door.

Her mouth opened in utter shock. The room was dimly lit with a large round balcony. Out on the balcony was a table with delicious food. Steaming crawfish, baked potatoes smeared with butter, garlic bread, stuffed turkey, fresh salad, and more. Amidst it all was two single roses in a clear glass case. She turned to InuYasha.

"Who's paying for all this?"

He moved over to the table and sat down, not even bothering to invite her, but she didn't care.

"Sesshomaru."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

This time she only got a grunt from him as he started digging in his food.

She smiled again as the wind began playing with her hair.

-

InuYasha looked up as silence fell upon them.

He swallowed as their gazes looked. He stared into her beautiful brown eyes and shivered inwardly. Her eyes were so mysterious. With the wind playing at her hair she looked like a goddess along with her pale skin and curvy body. She blushed and looked away first.

He gulped again as he looked down at the chicken leg he was holding.

He held it out to her. "Want some?"

She laughed and he realized he liked her laugh. It was playful and airy. Soft like a flute.

She shook her head, her eyes sparkling. She reached across the table and picked up a crawfish. She sniffed it and nodded it in approval.

He smiled slightly.

-

She blushed as his gaze fell on her and she found it difficult to break her eyes away from his. His yellow orbs were so beautiful and majestic. She let out an audible sigh.

"What?"

He had obviously heard her sigh. She racked her brains for a lie. She just couldn't tell him that she was thinking about him. About how handsome he was.

"Um... I was thinking about... the drinks."

He looked around as the wind blew against his hair gently and he snorted.

"You're right. There're no drinks."

She nodded as there was a deep hollow ding dong. She jumped and looked around. Where had that ding dong come from?

InuYasha laughed and sneered at her. "There's a button under the table. That's how you call the people in."

She blushed as a maid came in in a beautiful outfit. Her deep red outfit was outlined by thin gold at the edges.

"How can I help you?"

"Wine please"

Kagome was about to object but InuYasha kicked her from under the table. When the maid left Kagome glared at him.

"I'm underage."

"Yeah? And?"

She glared at him again and sat there watching him eat. After a moment her stomach rumbled hungrily. She rolled her eyes and started digging in.

-

He sneaked a glance at her as the maid brought in the wine. She wrinkled her nose and he smiled wickedly.

When the maid left she picked up her full glass peering at it from all sides. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"I've drank it before."

She glanced at him. She obviously thought that whatever he drank was no good news.

"Come on, try it."

She glanced at him one more time and took one sip. Almost at once her face relaxed and she smiled. He took a sip of his red wine too, and let the sweetness flow over his tongue.

"So, how is it?"

"Lovely."

He grinned. "I told you so."

"Don't push it."

He laughed and took another sip. Truth was, if you drank too much you could get dangerously drunk. But, he didn't tell her this because he had a feeling she knew.

Raising his glass he replied "A toast, for... a wonderful meal."

Raising her eyebrows she swallowed in laughter. "A wonderful meal."

"Just repeat me."

"Toast." And with that they both took another sip.

"Wench."

She pretended not to hear him and continued eating, careful to stay away from the wine. He smiled inwardly. Somehow he just had to say that. Just to see her reaction.

-

Funarahi: What do you think?

Audience: Hm... no cliff hangers in sight.

Funarahi: Well I'm going to make another chapter about this dinner and it's going to involve Kikyo.

Audience: Kikyo? I hate her! Is she going to be a slut in this story?

Funarahi: Actually... no.

Audience: No-smack-

Funarahi: Hey! What was that for?

Audience: Still alive-smack-

Audience: Funarahi?

Audience: Hello?

Audience: Oh well. That's all folks.

Ending Note: Review please?


	8. Evil Girlfriend

Hehe... truth is easier.

No, I have never kissed/dated anyone before and yes, I am a girl.

Truth: Who is your favorite character in InuYasha?

Dare: Say one mean thing about InuYasha. (Though, I doubt you can! He is so dreamy and yes, I'm drooling over an anime. How can somebody draw that good?)

Happy Valentines Day! Have you ever noticed how weird Valentines is spelled? Oh well. In honor of Valentines day this chapter is going to be mushy... well as mushy as I can get.

-

Evil Girlfriend

-

Kagome and InuYasha both laid back in their chairs and sighed contentedly. The table was clear of food and the glass of wine were half-empty. _Yes, life was good._

Kagome opened her eyes and stared out at the full moon. The soft silver glow shone brightly on InuYasha's hair. Kagome cocked her head to the side as she studied him. His eyes were closed peacefully and he was slouching in his chair. His hands were crossed over his chest and a smile was playing with his lips.

"What do you want to do now?"

Kagome stood up and went to the edge of the balcony. Resting her hands on the rail Kagome peered down at the beautiful walkways into the garden.

"InuYasha..." Kagome let his name roll off her tongue and began again, "InuYasha, can we walk in the garden?"

There was a groan and some shuffling and suddenly InuYasha was beside her. He patted his full stomach and looked down.

"Why not?"

Kagome smiled and squealed. She jumped up and walked to the door. Opening it Kagome waited for InuYasha.

He was still standing at the balcony. "Aren't you coming?"

"Why? Are you scared of the dark?"

"No!"

"Then, why?"

"Why would you want to stay here?"

"Because it's comfy and I just ate."

"What would you do here?"

"Sleep."

With that he indicated with a sweep of his hand the bed on the other side of the room. Kagome huffed and left.

-

InuYasha listened as the last of Kagome's stomping faded away. He smiled and stood up. Of course he wouldn't let her go alone. Didn't she know that? Obviously not.

Dusting the crumbs off of his tuxedo he went to the balcony. Looking down he saw the top of Kagome's head. She looked up at the dark, clear, sky and he could see her beautiful features.

Without thinking InuYasha walked slowly towards the hallway, and turned in the opposite direction from Kagome. _Stupid wench, there was an easier way down to the garden._

With that he was on his way down.

-

Breathing in the fresh air, Kagome forgot about InuYasha. She started walking along one of the walkways. She had no destination. She was just walking.

Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder. Turning around Kagome raised her eyebrows. It was InuYasha.

"You finally came."

He nodded and Kagome smiled. He's so sweet.

He reached down and plucked a white rose from a nearby bush. Smelling it he remarked "Smells like Cinnamon."

Kagome's eyes filled with curiosity and she leaned in to smell the rose. When she got a whiff she inhaled deeply and smiled. It does smell like cinnamon.

Kagome looked up at InuYasha and realized that his yellow eyes were just inches away from hers. Her heart started beating faster and automatically she put a hand over her chest, as if to stop the fluttering that was going on in there.

InuYasha smiled gently and with one smooth stroke he had put the rose just over her ear into her hair.

Kagome smiled and stepped back slightly still wondering why her heart was pounding like crazy.

-

InuYasha looked at Kagome and noticed the blush staining her cheeks. Smiling he looked over her shoulder and up at the full moon.

Something caught his eye and he turned towards it. He stiffened as it began to take shape.

"InuYasha."

The word was barely a whisper and yet InuYasha recognized it immediately.

"Kikyo?"

A girl around eighteen stepped out from the shadows and stood there straight. InuYasha took a step toward her.

-

Kagome looked back and forth from Kikyo to InuYasha. Finally her gaze settled on Kikyo.

To say the least, Kikyo was beautiful, but there was something wrong about her. She was wearing a tight black shirt and hip huggers. Her lips were rosy and her face was pale. Her blue eyes were so cold and lifeless, like a living dummy.

Kikyo took a step towards InuYasha and Kagome looked back at InuYasha. He looked like he was under Kikyo's spell. Like they have met before.

Kagome suddenly stared down at the ground and backed away a few steps. She didn't want to be in the way of this special moment. Whatever it is.

-

Kikyo wanted to throw her arms around InuYasha but couldn't. There was that other girl there. Kikyo observed Kagome from the corners of her eyes. She was pretty. Very pretty. And she was hanging out with InuYasha. That was enough information to make Kiyko hate her.

InuYasha took another step toward Kiyko and Kiyko's eyes softened another notch.

"Haven't seen you in a long time. How are you doing?"

"Fine."

InuYasha looked at her again his eyes a swirl of love, hurt, mistrust, and pain. Kikyo wished she could take it away for him if only they could go to bed.

-

InuYasha took a step away from Kikyo as he began to remember the day they first met. Before they waves of memory took over he saw Kiyko's eyes turn brown with pain.

-Flashback-

_InuYasha stormed out of the house with vengeance. He was so mad! That damn Sesshomaru. Acting like he could boss everyone around! Making him take care of Rin when he had already taken care of her for three days in a row._

_InuYasha walked down the street and glared at everyone around him. Some of them backed away from InuYasha as they recognized him but most other people just minded their own business and laughed happily as they walked down the sidewalks that were decorated with Christmas lights._

_InuYasha groaned. He needed someplace quiet. InuYasha turned into a deserted street._

_The quiet overtook him and he began to relax. He turned around and was about to go home when he heard a loud scream._

_InuYasha suddenly started sprinting towards the scream and turned into a dark alley. He panted quietly while his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him. He saw a man with dark purple hair in a black cloak and a pretty teenage girl on the floor. The smell of blood overtook InuYasha._

_Looking closely at the girl he saw a slash in her left arm. Anger took over in InuYasha's mind as he tackled the man. However, with swift speed the man managed to dodge half of the attack. But it was enough to send him falling backwards._

_InuYasha held out his hand to the girl and she hesitantly took it. Pulling her to her feet he pulled her out of the alley and started running._

_InuYasha never ran away from a fight. Never. But since it looked like this girl was in danger he could bend his rules a little._

_Suddenly the girl fell. InuYasha looked back at her and saw another wound on her right leg. He looked at her face and saw that it was contorted in pain and helplessness._

_Grunting InuYasha lifted her up bridal style and ran and ran until he found a cab. It took half of his wallet just to shut the cab up and not to call the police. Somehow InuYasha knew that calling the police would only make it worst. Calling the police was like guaranteeing the girl's death._

_As InuYasha stepped out of the cab the doorman ran up to him. "Sir, do you need help?"_

_InuYasha nodded and reluctantly handed the girl to him. InuYasha wearily walked up the stairs to his room and thought, We need an elevator._

_Opening the door to his room InuYasha crumpled into the seat nearest him. Two maids were bandaging the girl who was on his bed. InuYasha sighed and went of into sleep._

-Kikyo's Point of View-

_Kikyo opened her eyes and was met with a blinding light. She couldn't remember anything except for the fact that Naraku had almost killed her and some guy saved her._

_Glancing down at the bed Kikyo sat up. She clenched and unclenched her hands in fury. Oh how she hated Naraku! And the only reason she serves him was because her family worked for him and it would be of the most disrespectful gesture to quit._

_Kikyo viewed the room and found the guy sitting in the chair closest to her. Her eyes softened as she took him in. His eyes were closed peacefully and his clothes were rumpled. Kikyo sighed as she happily stared at him._

_All of a sudden Kikyo's cell phone began ringing and Kikyo jumped. Covering the cell phone with her hand Kikyo looked about the room and spotted a balcony. Rising softly to her feet Kikyo tip toed to it and opened the door. A blast of cold air hit her face as she closed the balcony door._

_"Hello?"_

_"Kikyo. I have another mission for you. It needs to be done at 6 pm tomorrow."_

_"What do I have to do?"_

_"Track down Juju and bring him to me."_

_With that the cell phone gave a small click. Kikyo glared at it hatefully, her eyes turning cold and icy._

_Kikyo stepped into the room and she smiled slightly as she saw the guy sitting upright in his chair._

_"Are your wounds ok?"_

_Kikyo nodded and she suddenly looked down at the floor. She had only just met this guy and she was already feeling things for him. She sighed inwardly._

_"What's your name?"_

_"InuYasha."_

_"Mine's Kikyo."_

_They stood like that, looking at each other, saying no words. Emotions passed through them. It was weird. Maybe there is such a thing as love at first sight after all._

_Kikyo looked down at her hands, suddenly feeling very guilty. She wanted to spend more time with this guy... InuYasha, but she had to get to work for Naraku right away. She shifted her eyes to the floor again._

_He broke the silence first. "Can I have your phone number?"_

_She smiled. "Can I have a pen and paper?"_

_He gave her the materials and she wrote down her cell phone. He was the first person, besides Naraku, to have her number._

_Kikyo left InuYasha's house shortly after that and went to her job. Since then they had only called three times because Kikyo and InuYasha were so busy._

-End Flashback-

InuYasha flinched when the memory was done. It really wasn't pretty to see Kikyo slashed. Somehow in all that little time InuYasha has developed feelings for her.

Kikyo took another step toward him and she gave a hesitant smile. Suddenly Kikyo's arms were around his neck and she was standing on her toes.

InuYasha was about to give in to the kiss when he heard a soft gasp. Suddenly he remembered Kagome. Turning around he almost knocked Kikyo off of her feet.

Kagome's hair was a little bit wet since a drizzle had started and her hand was placed over her mouth. Her eyes were filled with pain and surprise. She got eye contact with him and made a sad little waving motion towards the restaurant/hotel.

"I'll wait for you there."

InuYasha was about to follow Kagome but then remembered Kikyo. Turning towards Kikyo he made a gesture that said: call me.

Kikyo nodded and looked down at the ground her bangs slipping forward to hide the emotion in her eyes. She made the mistake of looking up again, her eyes a swirl of anger and hurt, but quickly looked down again.

InuYasha hurried after the running Kagome, his feet thumping on the pavement. A few seconds later Kagome disappeared into the Swentuio and InuYasha followed. When he entered Kagome sat on one of the sofas, her bangs covering her face.

_She looks just like Kikyo except for their attitudes. Kikyo's more stronger and faster and quieter. Kagome's more laughable, sweet, happy, and nice._

InuYasha ran these things over in his mind because he suddenly realized he liked both of these girls. Scowling he sat next to Kagome. Unlike most girls Kagome didn't glare at him and move away, she just sighed.

-

Kagome looked at the ceiling with the chandelier and the painting of cupids and angels flying all over. She had just realized it would do no good to be jealous or mad. She had just realized that all InuYasha was going to be was just a friend to her and she was ok with that.

Suddenly she hated the uncomfortable silence that was between them. She looked at InuYasha smiling brightly. What she hadn't expected though was that looking at InuYasha again brought another fresh wave of pain through her, but she pushed it aside.

"What time do we leave?"

InuYasha looked at his watch then muttered, "Ten o'clock. We have half an hour left."

Kagome smiled again brightly and InuYasha stared at her surprised.

"What?" she asked. Kagome leaned back into the cushions making a contented sound.

"Hm... what else can we do in this place?"

"Swimming pool, basketball court, and anything else you can think of."

Kagome smiled evilly. "Do you like swimming?" Then her eyes turned to worry. "I didn't bring my bathing suit!"

"Don't worry. The Swentuio has rentals."

Kagome smirked and laid back into the sofa. She liked the idea that InuYasha wanted to entertain her.

"Nah, lets just sit here. I mean we only have thirty minutes left."

"Fifteen."

"Whatever."

InuYasha smiled and they both sighed contentedly as the limo came sliding up outside.

-

Audience: Oh my gosh!

Funarahi: What?

Audience: It looks like Kikyo and InuYasha are going to be together. -glances sourly at Funarahi-

Funarahi: Don't worry. I'll find a way to make Kagome and InuYasha fall over each other.

Audience: Literally?

Funarahi: Whatever.

Audience: Why did you name this chapter evil girlfriend?

Funarahi: Because Kikyo's evil, but she only has a soft spot for InuYasha. In future chapters Kikyo's going to get real ugly. (I don't know how yet.)

Audience: Oh. Thanks for the tip.

Funarahi: Whoops, I wasn't supposed to say that.

Ending note: Review? It took me a while to make this one. This is the second longest chapter yet. I think this chapter 's not that good. From 1-5 what would you give this chapter compared to my other chapters?


	9. Summers Fun

Today I want to thank all of my reviewers! It feels so good to know that some people actually reads the story and likes it.

* * *

To all of the reviews:

Soojan: Thanks so much! I'm really happy that you like this story! Yes, I do hate Kikyo but she's not all that bad to InuYasha. I do have one scene made out in my head that has a vicious part containing InuYasha, Kagome, and Kikyo. And about Koga... maybe I will let him in the story later on, but he belongs to Ayame (even though he likes Kagome, he'll learn to love Ayame)!

* * *

Summer Day

* * *

Kikyo sat on the hotel's bed and her eyes narrowed as she remembered InuYasha leaving her. How could he have left her like that? How could he have left her for an ugly bitch like Kagome?

Turning around again Kikyo made a face. Since she had seen InuYasha at Swentuio she had thought of him endlessly. He was in her dreams, her thoughts, her... everything. She had never been in love before and if this is what love feels like then Kikyo didn't want to be in love, but it was too late.

An image of Kagome rose up into her mind again and Kikyo groaned. Right now she wouldn't even mind if Naraku called. Kagome had a pretty smile on her face and her eyes were bright. Clenching her hands into fists Kikyo punched the thing nearest to her.

Unfortunately it happened to be a vase. The vase crumbled and Kikyo saw blood running down her knuckles. Kikyo stared closely as a plan formed inher head. Maybe she could get rid of that brat Kagome...

Smiling Kikyo stood up and began pacing. Small drops of blood dripped down to the carpet but Kikyo didn't noticed. She barely even felt the pain.

Kikyo went to sleep with a plan on her mind. Behind her the sun rose up.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and yawned. Looking around Kagome realized she was on her bed. Raising her eyebrows she tried to remember about yesterday night.

She and InuYasha got into the limo and she fell asleep. Smiling, Kagome realized that InuYasha must have carried her up to her room. Kagome jumped out of bed and looked at the nearby clock. It was nine o'clock.

Walking to the drawer Kagome rummaged through her clothes and pulled out a tank top and some shorts. It was summer, after all.

Once she was done dressing Kagome walked down the now familiar hallways, and came into he breakfast room. Smiling she saw Rin, Sango, InuYasha, Miroku, and...

Who was that guy? He looked kind of like InuYasha... In that moment Kagome resumed her smile again. It was probably Lord Sesshomaru. She literally hopped over to the table and sat down.

When Kagome sat down Rin looked up.

"Kagome!"

"Hey, Rin."

Rin looked at Kagome and motioned with her hands something. Kagome's brow furrowed as she tried to interpret it.

Rin was pointing to herself: I. She pointed out the window: Outside. And finally Rin made a waving motion towards Lord Sesshomaru and twisted her fingers into a question mark: Ask Lord Sesshomaru.

Kagome nearly burst out laughing. Rin wanted to go outside! Looking over at Lord Sesshomaru she noticed that he was smiling slightly. He looked at Rin and Rin smiled back hopefully.

"So you want to go outside Rin?"

Rin blushed sheepishly. Sango mercifully answered for Rin.

"It would be a good idea since they have never been anywhere. They could go to the park or..."

Lord Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and something passed between him and Sango.

"She can go outside but I prefer that she stays close to the house."

Miroku's eyes suddenly sparkled pervertedly.

"We can all go out to the pool."

InuYasha, for the fist time, joined the conversation. He grunted.

"InuYasha, are you coming too?"

Another grunt. Kagome shook her head and ignored him.

"Rin, are you sure you want to go swimming?"

Rin nodded and she suddenly departed from the table. She's probably going to change. Kagome turned to Sango.

"Are you going?"

Sango nodded but then looked at Lord Sesshomaru. Sheepishly she asked, "Can I?"

Lord Sesshomaru gave a curt nod before standing up and left the room.

There was a short silence and then Kagome continued cheerfully. She turned to Miroku.

"Are you coming too?"

She didn't get an answer. Miroku was looking at Sango in a perverted way. Sighing Kagome leaned forward and gave his head a playful slap. She didn't want Sango knocking him out before they get anywhere.

Miroku looked up as if from a daze. "What?"

Shaking her head Kagome resumed conversation. "Where's the pool?"

"Behind the house."

"Is it big?"

InuYasha gave the first grin that day.

"You have no idea."

* * *

InuYasha stepped out of his room and looked at himself. He was wearing boxers that has normal black and red stripes. He was carrying a towel and suntan. He went next doors to Kagome's room and knocked. When nobody answered he opened the door anyways.

He smiled as he surveyed the room. It looked as if this room was occupied by a sister or something, not a nanny. He smiled again as he realized Kagome was already gone. Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Kagome had promised to meet each other at the pool at twelve.

Walking downstairs he started whistling and when he suddenly stepped outside he went over to Kagome and Rin who were putting suntan on each other.

Kagome looked up and saw him. She waved him over and he went along. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Miroku and Sango sitting next to each other on a beach chair. They looked happy, just sitting there and laughing.

When he reached Kagome he nearly choked. If he thought she was hot then, then she's feisty now. Kagome's wearing a bikini with purple and pink patterns. The bikini stuck to her in all the right places and her body was really curvy.

InuYasha blushed and turned away just in time so Kagome wouldn't see him. When he got his cool collectedand dared to look back at Kagome henoticed that Kagome was also blushing.

"Hey! You two! Come over here!"

Rin squealed and started running with her slippers on. With this hot temperature (it was at least 105) walking barefooton cement was not a good idea.

It took Rin about a minute to reach Sango and then Rin plopped into the chair too. InuYasha turned to Kagome and smiled.

"So, what do you think of this pool?"

Kagome grinned and she burst out laughing. "It's the biggest pool I've ever seen! It's probably as big as a football field."

InuYasha nodded. "It is."

Kagome giggled and stepped closer to InuYasha. At once, InuYasha's heart rate doubled and he started breathing quicker. She took another step and anotherwhile he backed away. There was a sexy look in her eyes and suddenly that looked turned into pure fun. She thrust her arms out and pushed him.

He felt himself falling backwards and with a swift movement he grabbed her hand. The last thing he saw before he hit the water was her face. It was surprised and filled with joy. Her eyes were sparkling and her mouth was opened in a slight 'O'.

Kagome screamed but quickly cut it off as he pulled her down deeper into the water. She looked like the goddess of the water with her hair spread out like that and her eyes wide.

With a quick tug of her hand she rose to the surface and left him there.

* * *

Rin looked at Kagome and InuYasha splashing water at each other. Rin turned to Sango.

"Sango, don't you think they make a cute couple?"

Sango turned away from talking to Miroku and looked at Rin.A big smile spread across he face.

"Yeah! Aren't they adorable?"

Rin raised her eyebrows and looked at Sango and Miroku.

_Hm... you and Miroku would make a good couple too..._

When Rin finished that thought she suddenly heard Sango in an outraged voice yell, "Pervert!"

Rin turned to stare at Sango. Her face was burning red and she had started running towards the nearest diving board. (There were at least five around the whole entire pool.) Sango dived into the pool without a sound and resurfaced seconds later.

Miroku turned to Rin and shook his head.

"Women."

* * *

Kagome finally held up her hands in defeat. InuYasha swam up to her and put his arms around her waist. Kagome tried very hard to think that they were just friends but she couldn't help it. She blushed.

InuYasha laughed and pulled her under water. She tried to squirm her way out of his grip but it was no use. Shegrinned used her final tactic and tickled him. His eyes filled with surprise as he let her go.

When Kagome hit the surface she breathed in a deep breath and swam quickly to Miroku and Rin. When she got there she climbed up. Kagome turned back to stick her tongue at InuYasha but found him looking at her strangely.

Rin tugged at Kagome's fingers.

"Lets swim!"

Miroku sighed as he watched Sango swim towards them.

"Miroku!" Kagome sighed exasperatedly. She could tell Miroku had tried to grope Sango and same old, same old.

Sango climbed up and sat next to Kagome.

"So what do you want to do now?"

Kagome propped her hands up on her knees and actually thought about it.

"Hm... do we have any bouncy balls?"

"Why?"

"Well, bouncy balls float and we can throw them into the pool. We can make a contest. Whoever gets the most bouncy balls win. You could steal bouncy balls, too. But you cannot steal them while they are on land."

Sango thought about this and so did Rin.

"I have fifteen bouncy balls."

Kagome looked at Rin.

"A pool that big with fifteen? Oh never mind, it's a stupid idea anyways."

However, Sango didn't think so. Sango had pulled out her cell phone and was calling the nearest toy store.

"Can I order fifty bouncy balls? Yup, put it on Lord Sesshomaru's tab. Thanks."

Sango closed the cell phone shut just as InuYasha sat down next to Miroku.

"Ladies and gentlemen the bouncy balls will be arriving in ten minutes."

"Bouncy what?"

Kagome shook her head as InuYasha looked at Sango cluelessly. Sango snickered as she explained the game to him. When she finished Sango leaned back on her hands and smiled.

"So are you in?"

"Whatever."

"Yes." Kagome raised her eyebrows. InuYasha and Miroku had answerd at the same time.

Sango shook her head and sighed irritably.

"No one asked you, Miroku."

There was a silence and Sango opened one eye.

"What? I was just kidding."

Miroku relaxed visibly and suddenly one of the maids came up carrying a huge sack.

InuYasha took it from her and began throwing the bouncy balls into the pool at different intervals. Kagome watched him and then turned to Rin.

"You can swim right?"

Rin raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, I live by a pool."

Kagome laughed.

InuYasha signaled to them from the other end of the pool.

Kagome smiled again. "Then, let the fun begin!"

* * *

Audience: So what happened? Is this a cliffhanger? It better not be. -holds fist up threateningly-

Funarahi: Um... no? I'm not going to make another chapter on this anyways. This was just a fun chapter.

Audience: Who won?

Funarahi: You'll see in the next chapter.

Audience: So it is a cliffhanger!

Funarahi: Security! My audience is annoying me! Take them away!

Ending note: So how do you like it? Review? In the next chapter it would give you someclues about to how Shippo, Kikyo, and Naraku fits in this story.


	10. Confessions

Last chapter, I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked but, oh well.

**Warning:**

This chapter may be boring but, you **have** to read it in order to more fully understand the story.

* * *

**Confessions**

* * *

Kagome sat down to lunch and sighed. This day has been as hot as the last few days and no merciful wind came their way. Pushing back her sweaty hair Kagome groaned. In a few seconds though, a maid came running up to Kagome. 

"Miss, Lord Sesshomaru requires you presence at one o'clock sharp."

Kagome nodded, fanning herself with one hand. "Sure. What time is it?"

"Twelve, miss."

Kagome smiled and nodded. She was really to tired to move. The maid was about to disappear behind a door but Kagome called her back.

"Can you please get me a lemonade or something? Anything cold would be fine right now."

The maid smiled and nodded. When the maid was gone Rin suddenly appeared as Kagome had planned. It was Kagome's one hour break and Rin was supposed to meet Kagome at the lunch table at the end of it.

Kagome smiled at Rin in greeting and Rin grinned back weakly. They both slumped back into their chairs and groaned. The maid reappeared with a lemonade and Rin perked up. Leaning across the table Rin snatched Kagome's lemonade.

"Hey! No fair!"

The maid chuckled and went to get another one. Kagome sat there shooting daggers at Rin while Rin just sipped happily out of the glass.

The maid reappeared again and Kagome sighed with relief. The maid set the glass on the table and Kagome was about to snatch it when a hand shot out from behind her and took it.

Kagome whirled around and almost cried out in despair. Out of the corner of her eye Kagome saw the maid sigh tiredly and went back to the kitchen.

"InuYasha! That was mine."

He grinned, obviously amused. Kagome crossed her arms and sat there. Her eyes narrowed as the maid came out of the kitchen with three glasses on a tray. Kagome clapped her hands and smiled.

At that moment Sango and Miroku appeared but Kagome didn't care. She had her drink right there. Miroku and Sango smiled as they each took one glass too. They all collapsed into a chair and sipped the lemonade quietly.

Kagome was the first to break the silence. "What time is it?"

Miroku looked down at his wrist but then shrugged as he saw that he had no watch. Sango rolled her eyes and then looked down at her wrist. There was also no watch.

"One thirty. Why?"

Kagome turned towards InuYasha and smiled.

"I'm going to meet somebody."

Kagome nodded as she saw InuYasha's eyes narrowed.

"Who?"

"Um... none of your business?"

"Why you... you... wench!"

Kagome shrugged and smiled. Somehow Kagome had a feeling that telling InuYasha about Sesshomaru was not a good idea. InuYasha slumped back into his seat, glaring at his drink. The room was quiet for a while.

"Kagome?"

"What?"

"Well, since today is hot, do you want to go to the pool again?"

"Miroku! We've been there ever since... forever!"

"Well, we could have a picnic."

All eyes turned to Sango, except for InuYasha's. Suddenly Rin squealed.

"Really? Can we? I haven't had a picnic in a long time."

"Sure."

"When?"

Sango looked at her hand and then realized that she didn't have a watch. Smiling sheepishly Sango turned to InuYasha.

"What time is it?"

He glared at Sango and muttered something.

"What?"

"ELEVEN FORTY FIVE!"

Kagome flinched as InuYasha stood up and left, slamming the door behind him.

"Um... what did I say?"

"Nothing. InuYasha's just upset because Kagome's meeting somebody."

Kagome stared at Miroku with wide eyes. "How do you know that?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Sango and Kagome glared at him.

"Obviously not."

Sango turned to Kagome.

"How long is the... 'meeting' going to be?"

"I don't know."

"Who are you meeting?"

"Lord Sesshomaru."

There was a stunned silence.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. We'll keep Rin busy until you're done. Anyways when you _are_ done meet us here. Miroku and I won't have nothing to do so we'll stay here."

Kagome nodded and stood up. She stepped quietly out of the room and bumped into someone.

"Um... sorry!"

"No prob."

Kagome looked up to see a guy with tough features and clear blue eyes. He had a ponytail tied up and was looking her up and down.

"Um..."

Kagome peered down both sides of the hallways and realized she had never been here. Glancing at the guy again Kagome blushed.

"Do you know where Lord Sesshomaru's office is?"

The guy smiled and nodded. Turning around he expertly led her. When he got to a beautiful yet simple door he stopped and turned around. Thrusting out his hand he looked at her intently.

"I'm Kouga."

"Kagome Higurashi."

He smiled and leaned down. Giving her a soft peck on he cheek he smiled and started running down the hallway, leaving a bewildered Kagome behind.

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced up from his papers as Kagome walked in. He noticed that she was very flustered and was frowning. He motioned to a seat across from him. Getting to the point he asked her a question:

"How's Rin?"

Kagome smiled at him cheerfully. "She's an adorable, sweet little child. She never gives me any problems and she eats all of her vegetables."

Sesshomaru wanted to laugh but held it back. What kind of a speech was that? And why was it that when this girl had entered this room it had seemed brighter?

"So no problems?"

"Nope."

The smile was still there.

"Well, there is a problem."

"What?"

"I want you to lower my raise."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. That was the exact opposite of what he was accustomed to hearing.

"Why?"

"Well because I practically do nothing since Rin's real good and it doesn't seem fair that you should give me all that money."

Sesshomaru suddenly understood. This girl didn't know the truth.

"You do know your life is in danger right?"

"Huh?"

"I'm associated with Kayma."

(Author's note: Kayma is a word I made up. It means: dangerous gang in Tokyo.)

Kagome's eyes widened and she stiffened.

"And no one told me?"

"I'm actually surprised no one told you. They must have liked you a lot. If they have told you, you would've ran away."

"They didn't tell me." Kagome repeated to herself.

"The extra money was like life insurance. I have a lot of enemies and they're everywhere."

Suddenly the girl's eyes blazed.

"They lied to me! All the time they knew and they lied. Protect me, my ass. If you really care about somebody then you wouldn't lie."

Sesshomaru was taken aback by the girl's outburst. She suddenly stood up and turned to go but hesitated.

"I still want you to lower my raise."

And with that she closed the door, leaving Sesshomaruto his thoughts.

* * *

Kagome stomped into the lunch room with eyes blazing and hurt feelings. Kagome almost cried out in anger but noticed that Rin was there. _Better not to scream like a maniac in front of Rin._ So with that Kagome breathed in and held her anger. 

"So where are we going to picnic?"

"Backyard."

"Oh."

Kagome's reply was short and curt. She glowered at the back of Sango's and Miroku's head the entire time. Rin squealed and led them to a kind of greenhouse. But it wasn't one. It was way big and it had no roof. It was filled with tropical trees and birds. For a moment Kagome forgot her anger and just enjoyed the beauty.

But then InuYasha arrived. He glanced at Kagome and scowled. Kagome scowled back just as ferociously. He looked surprised for a moment but then hid his eyes under his bangs.

Rin ran up to Kagome and Kagome's eyes softened a bit.

"Kagome, it's only two thirty so can I go play while you and Sango set the picnic?"

Kagome nodded and Rin smiled with joy. She ran off into the depths of the forest.

"Sango, where should we set down the basket?"

"Just a bit farther."

They walked a while longer and suddenly stopped at a huge oak tree. It's trunk was as wide as three men and about a mile tall. Kagome stared at it in awe and then helped Sango set the picnic.

When they were done InuYasha sat down and Kagome sat next to him. Sango sat next to Kagome and Miroku next to her so that they made this rough square. It was then that Kagome decided to spill.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me that Sesshomaru is involved with Kayma!"

InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango looked at Kagome's angry face and gulped.

"Well?"

Kagome glared at all of them and looked at each of them in the face. When her eyes caught InuYasha's she stopped.

"Kagome..."

"Yes?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Then I'll go first."

Everyone looked at Miroku. Kagome raised her eyebrows.

"Well... I work for Sesshomaru because my mom and dad had drug deals with him. They were addicted and couldn't find the money to repay him... so here I am. Oh yeah, and that first day you saw me with the blood... that was a little incident I had with one of Sesshomaru's thugs. I've never killed anybody though."

At that last statement Kagome sighed with relief. She nodded to Miroku and noticed that he seemed more comfortable at letting his words out and not keeping them secret.

"Sango?"

"Um... well, I _used _to be hooked on cocaine and well, I've quitted one year ago and started getting this job to pay up."

Sango looked down, embarrassed. Kagome sat there, filled with shock. She had never known the stories would be this horrifying! Kagome glanced at Sango again and saw that she was crying. Kagome sighed and offered a sad little smile. Sango smiled back.

"InuYasha?"

"What? I'm his brother. I can't go anywhere else. I live here."

Kagome hesitated. "Have you ever... killed anyone?"

InuYasha looked at Kagome and suddenly realized how hard it was for Kagome to learn that her friends kept secrets from her. He sighed.

"No, I've never killed anyone but I have fought before. Once when they've raided our house."

"Who?" Sango, Miroku, and Kagome asked at the same time.

InuYasha hesitated. A long silence filled the space. Sango handed each of them a sandwich and juice. Finally Kagome nodded.

"It's ok InuYasha. If you don't want to tell us then you don't have to."

Sango and Miroku looked stricken.

"You made us tell!"

"But I didn't put any pressure on you!"

They both fell quiet. Suddenly the quiet was broken. Everyone turned to InuYasha.

"I'll tell you but only because I need to get it out of my system!"

They all nodded and scurried closer to InuYasha.

* * *

Ending note: Ok, here's my plan. Next chapter will be about the raid and then if there are more space we'll tune in to Kikyo and see what she's up too! And then the chapter after that will probably be about Kikyo's plan. Review please? Anyways I'll tell you this: the chapter about Kikyo's plan is going to be way fun!

Argh! You know those line things? I can never seem to get them the way I like it which is one space for every line. Every time I fix it something else goes wrong. Anyways, just wanted to let you know. Hehehehe...


	11. The Raid

**Author's note:** Ok... thanks for all the reviews so far! Especially Soojan, since she's really supportive. This chapter is for Soojan, Jamie, Keiko, and Forever Evil. Thanks again!

* * *

The Raid

* * *

InuYasha looked around at all the faces who were looking at him intently. His amber eyes fell on Kagome and his heart lurched. Should he tell her? She was so innocent, so beautiful.

Kagome lifted her hand off of the ground and planted it on his shoulder gently. She gave him a smile of encouragement. He nodded. He looked at Miroku and Sango who were sitting close to each other. They gave him a tentative smile, too.

InuYasha suddenly heard a twig broke behind him. He turned around and peered into he darkness but couldn't see anything. He took a deep breath and began.

"Ok, it happened a year ago, just before you came to work, Sango."

Sango nodded and InuYasha began to see the horrifying events that came. He was glad that Kagome's hand was on his shoulder. Then the memories took over.

Flashback

_InuYasha awoke when he heard some footsteps and then a curse._

_"Dammit, this place is huge. How will we ever find the wench?"_

_InuYasha slowly and carefully climbed off the bed and went to his closet. He hesitated. Instead he went to his drawer and under all of the clothes, took out a knife._

_The knife was about as long as he hand and he wielded it carefully. InuYasha slipped into he shadows, waiting for whoever, to come into this room._

_A woman's voice now came through the door. "Go find a little girl and a teenager. Sesshomaru won't be in the house so you don't have to quiet."_

_After that statement the door burst open and InuYasha kept quiet, even though he was burning with rage. Two thugs came in and started thrashing his room. They looked around and suddenly panic filled their movements._

_"Miss Kagura! The boy has escaped!"_

_A lady with black and blue hair entered the room. InuYasha gulped as he saw that she held a gun. Suddenly she screamed._

_"Dammit! Go find him... he can not escape."_

_InuYasha was very tempted to just kill them but instead he had to get to Rin. He slipped out of the room, suddenly sweating very heavily. He went out without notice and began running quietly to Rin's room._

_He was almost there when he heard more footsteps. InuYasha looked around him and saw no escape. He listened to the footsteps getting closer and then sighed with relief. It was only one person. He could handle him._

_The person rounded the corner and InuYasha stepped up to the person. His eyes rounded with shock and he opened his mouth to scream. InuYasha brought up his knee and it collided with the guy's jaw._

_A loud crack was heard and the man eyes began to fill with tears. InuYasha finished him with a kick to the groin and the man fell in a heap._

_Stepping over the body InuYasha began running again. He suddenly found Rin's room and was about to sigh with relief when he saw a horrifying scene. Two thugs were about to enter Rin's room and they had knives in their hand._

_InuYasha slipped behind them and using his knife, stabbed one of the guys. InuYasha instantly put his hand over the guys mouth as he opened it to scream. InuYasha grimaced as he felt drool all over his hand._

_Without warning InuYasha suddenly felt a hard thud on his head and stars started to appear in his eyes. His body was suddenly lifted of the ground and flung against Rin's door._

_InuYasha groaned as he felt blood on his head. He stepped up into a fighting position and glared at the two guys in hatred. They were going to pay for messing up his hair._

_He kicked out at one of the guy's gut but he blocked. This only made him angrier. He delivered a roundhouse kick to one of the guys and used his knife to stab the other, who was trying to catch him unguarded._

_The man screamed in pain and InuYasha winced. 'Great, now they can send in reinforcements.'_

_He punched Guy #1 and he fell. Now, if only Guy #2 would fall as easily. But, he stood up and glared at InuYasha. InuYasha glared back._

_But then Guy #2 smiled horribly and pulled out a gun._

_"Come with me. I don't want to accidentally shoot you."_

_InuYasha smiled at the man and did quick calculations in his head. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him and groaned, but caught himself. If he did this right then maybe he can get out of this._

_He looked into the man's eyes and realized that he wouldn't hesitate to shoot. Good. The footsteps came behind InuYasha and InuYasha closed his eyes. 'Come on a little closer... Now!'_

_He pretended to ram Guy #2 but then ducked as a shot rang out. Not looking to see what happened to the guy behind him, InuYasha stood up and kicked the guy in the face. He screamed in pain and finally collapsed._

_InuYasha looked behind him and in that second he saw a guy behind him... dead. It was hard to tell, because it was dark, but an even darker shadow was at his heart. InuYasha was sure now._

_Not looking again InuYasha opened the door to Rin's room and felt a vase crash into his head. Stars swam in his eyes and he groaned._

_"Oh... InuYasha? I'm so sorry! I thought it was someone else..."_

_Small hands covered InuYasha's and Rin hugged him._

_"Oh, InuYasha, I don't know what to do. I'm so glad you're here."_

_InuYasha's heart softened and he stood up like a drunk man. He grabbed the dresser which was next to him. _

_"Rin... did Sesshomaru ever give you a key?"_

_Rin nodded, surprised._

_"How did you know?"_

_"Eavesdropping."_

_Rin grinned and pulled out a key from under her clothes. It was a key for the library. In the library there was a secret hiding door and it led down to a basement, where they can hide._

_"Here."_

_Suddenly a hand shot out from behind InuYasha. It snatched the key and pulled viciously. The necklace broke and it left a red mark around Rin's neck._

_"Now, now. What do we have here?"_

_InuYasha mentally kicked himself for being so careless. He was about to stand up but a gun was pointed at his head. InuYasha slowly turned his head and saw the women standing there, with a triumphant smile on her face._

_"My, aren't you cute?"_

_InuYasha growled and was very tempted to kill the lady. He held the knife behind his back, where it was out of sight. _

_"InuYasha."_

_InuYasha looked over to Rin, who was being held against the wall by one guy. InuYasha spat at the guy's feet. Kagura slapped him with the butt of the gun. InuYasha bit his lip to get rid of the pain._

_Suddenly Kagura's cell phone rang. InuYasha waited to see if she would get distracted by the call and remove the gun but she wasn't stupid. She flipped open the cell phone._

_"Hello? Oh... it's you. Yes I have them. What do you take me for?" _

_A giggle escaped her lips and she smiled. Suddenly an evil glint came into her eyes. _

_"Yup. Yes. Sure. Ok, bye honey."_

_InuYasha wanted to laugh. Who would like this whore? Obviously someone did. Kagura slipped the cell phone back into her pocket and sneered at InuYasha. She squatted down and looked into his eyes._

_"Hm... you're real pretty. To bad we have to kill you."_

_InuYasha spat in her face. Screaming in rage she slapped him. He bit the inside of his mouth, hard, and could feel the taste of blood, as metallic as ever. _

_She stood up and called out to someone just outside of the door. A little boy came in. He glanced sorrowfully at InuYasha and Rin._

_"Alright you little runt. Naraku said you had to beat the crap out of the little girl. If you don't then Naraku will deal with you."_

_The little boy stared mournfully at Rin. His eyes widened and he whipped his head back to stare at Kagura._

_"What? She's vulnerable. Helpless."_

_InuYasha looked at the boy and he suddenly realized something. It didn't matter that the boy was working for Kagura, the boy's posture said it all. He was probably a runt and feared the so called Naraku. From the way he was standing he was also a rebel. He had thick brown hair tied to the back of his head and something about him gave one the feeling of utter sadness._

_He went over to Rin and stared down at her. He reached out to touch Rin's cheek gently. Rin looked back at him._

_"How old are you?"_

_Rin looked surprised and managed a weak smile._

_"Eight."_

_The little boy nodded. Standing up he realized everyone was looking at him. Kagura was about to take a step towards him but remembered InuYasha._

_"Go on. Beat the shit out of her."_

_InuYasha grinded his teeth as the little boy studied Rin. _

_"No."_

_"What? Aren't you afraid of Naraku?"_

_The little boy flinched at the name but stood ramrod straight, showing a hint of stubbornness. InuYasha was glad that he didn't hurt Rin but was afraid for the boy's life._

_Kagura stiffened in rage. Barking orders a thug came in. Kagura leaned down and InuYasha got ready to spit in her face again but she kept her distance._

_"I think you're going to like this."_

_InuYasha watched in horror as Kagura talked to the man._

_"Beat him until he agrees to hurt the girl."_

_"No! Beat me you stupid boy! I don't care! Just don't hurt him."_

_Everyone turned to Rin, who now had tears in her eyes._

_"Please don't hurt him."_

_The boy looked surprised at Rin's outburst. He smiled sadly and shook his head. Kagura smiled._

_"Heh... beat him up."_

_The thug raised his leg to kick the boy but the boy dodged it easily. He swiftly kicked the man in his groin area. The man flinched and that was all the time the boy needed. He smiled sadly and rammed his knee up into the man's face. The little boy finished him off with a punch to his stomach and the thug fell into heap._

_Kagura screamed in rage and pointed her gun at the boy. Big mistake. InuYasha didn't bother standing up. Instead he raised his knife and pierced her leg._

_Kagura fell to the ground just as another thug entered the room._

_"Miss Kagura, someone's coming home. I think it's Sesshomaru."_

_"What? He isn't supposed to be home until tomorrow!"_

_In the time it took her to utter that sentence InuYasha had kicked the gun from her hand. She screamed in frustration while InuYasha ran over to Rin._

_The little boy was already with Rin when InuYasha got there. Rin was smiling at him gratefully. InuYasha kneeled by Rin._

_"Are you ok?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_Suddenly a shout was heard throughout the whole entire house. Kagura was standing at the window and she was frowning. She glanced at the boy._

_"Come or Naraku will be sure to kill you."_

_The boy gulped and looked at InuYasha and Rin, as if pleading for help, and scurried over to Kagura. She grabbed him roughly by the neck and pushed him out the window. Then she too, jumped out._

_Without thinking InuYasha ran over to the window and saw the garden below and saw the boy land safely. He sighed as the days events caught up with him. InuYasha walked over to Rin, who was now sleeping, and laid down next to her. He fell asleep._

_About one minute later Sesshomaru came up into the room and surveyed the wreck. He found InuYasha putting his arms protectively around Rin, who was in his lap. They were both asleep. _

_Sesshomaru walked over to them and took Rin, gently, from InuYasha's arms. InuYasha opened one eye and started to say something. Sesshomaru shook his head._

_"Shh... go back to sleep. I know all about it. The servants will carry you back to your room."_

_InuYasha nodded and fell back to sleep._

End Flashback

Kagome looked at InuYasha, who now looked very spent out as if he had ran a marathon or something. Kagome glared at Sango who was opening her mouth to ask InuYasha a question. She in turn, elbowed Miroku as _he_ opened his mouth.

"InuYasha... I think we should find Rin and go back."

Rin suddenly appeared with a fake smile on. Kagome glanced at her weirdly but Rin motioned for Kagome to be quiet. Kagome nodded, confused.

InuYasha nodded gratefully and they returned back to the house.

* * *

Kikyo put her foot on the man's chest. He groaned feebly. Suddenly an image of InuYasha popped into her head. _Oh, not now. I'm working._ She hesitated and that was all the time the man needed. Kikyo was hurled of the ground and her back hit the wall. Oh, now she was angry.

Kikyo pulled out her gun and she saw the man flinched. She had him.

She finished her job and walked out of the alley as if nothing had happened. Involuntarily images of Kagome and InuYasha together popped into her mind. She scowled but then smiled. No worries... because she had a plan to get rid of Kagome.

And the plan would start tomorrow... if nothing goes wrong.

* * *

**Ending note: **So how do you like it? Please review, it would really encourage me. Thanks!


	12. Kikyo's Plot

**Author's note: **This chapter is up early all thanks to Forever Evil. -glares at Forever Evil- She made me do it because she couldn't wait to see what happens. Oh well, let's get started!

* * *

**To my reviews:**

Soojan: Ayame will come, sooner or later. Maybe she'll come in chapter fourteen or fifteen. I am thirteen but it doesn't matter, right?

jaryjosephwantsapplejuicenow: Very nice idea. The part about the danger, I already had figured out way before, but the part about training her... I like it! Hahah! Let the hentai do it? Would be a very funny chapter and then Kagome would be outraged and ask someone to train her instead. And InuYasha would do it so they will have time together! Thanks so much!

Forever Evil: Chapter dedicated to you since you made me. Grrr... what about my breaks?

* * *

**Kikyo's Plot**

* * *

It was the night after InuYasha had told of the raid. Rin woke up sweating heavily. She had been dreaming of the raid and... oh, it was too horrible. Rin sat up on the bed and gulped. She closed her eyes, even though it wouldn't matter. Her room was pitch dark, anyways.

In her head, Rin could see the thug beating the little boy andshe wanted to cry, even though the boy had beaten the shit out of the thug instead. Rin opened her eyes and shivered. It was so dark...

She stood up and the night dress billowed around her.Rin slowlywent in the direction of the door and opened it. Walking down the corridor Rin stopped in front of Kagome's bedroom.

_Maybe Kagome can sleep with me. So no more nightmare's will come._ Rin shivered again, her whole body shaking. Rin had been there when InuYasha had retold the horror. She had been hiding in the bushes behind him.

Suddenly a thump was heard in Kagome's room. Rin stiffened. That sounded almost like the time when Rin had heard InuYasha beat the crap out of the thugs. Rin opened the door to Kagome's room slowly, hoping for the best.

The window was open and Kagome was gone.

* * *

InuYasha was jerked awake and he rubbed his eyes. He glanced at his clock and read the time. It was two o'clock in the morning. _What the heck was going on?_

He looked at Rin, who was standing beside his bed.

"What Rin?"

"Kagome's gone."

InuYasha heard the horror in her voice but ignored it.

"Right, and birds can fly."

"No I'm not kidding! And actually, birds can fly."

InuYasha snorted at his mistake.

"Come on Rin, Kagome's probably just downstairs drinking milk or something."

"Maybe you're right."

And with that, Rin went back to her room. InuYasha laid there, wide awake, straining to hear Kagome go back to her room. But no sound came and InuYasha began to get nervous.He stood up and went into Kagome's room. The window was open.

InuYasha took in a deep breath. Ok, what would have happened? Kagome might have had opened the window to let the cool air in and then went downstairs to get some milk.

But he doubted it. InuYasha walked over to the window and glared down. He could faintly see the outlines of one pair of feet and something heavy. InuYasha scowled with rage. He had no doubts about it now, Kagome was kidnapped.

* * *

Kagome was dumped unceremoniously out of the bag. Kikyo leaned against the dirty bed that was in the far corner of the room. Then when the girl started to wake up, Kikyo jumped up and tied her arms and legs. The girl opened one eye.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let me go!"

Kikyo ignored the girl and studied her features. She had high cheekbones and soft lips. Her straight hair fell down to her waist. Kikyo leaned in closer to the girl. She looked so familiar...

She looked just like Kikyo. Kikyo scowled and slapped the girl for no reason. She was just getting started to let her anger out. An image of InuYasha and Kagome entered her mind and Kikyo bit the inside of her lip. _Oh InuYasha, how could you hang out with a bitch like her?_

Kagome looked at the girl's face and saw hatred there. Tears coursed down Kagome's face.

"What do you want with me?"

Kikyo sat down on the dirty bed and looked at the girl.

"What is up with you and InuYasha?"

* * *

InuYasha had jumped out of the window and was surveying the garden intensely. He kneeled down by the wet grass and sighed angrily. _Kagome, please don't get hurt._

He stepped up to the pair of feet and looked down at it intently. It was small and delicate. He sighed. Wow, that was going to help.

Suddenly a cell phone rung. Instinctively, InuYasha reached into his pocket and then remembered that he was wearing his pajamas. He scowled and looked around. _Whose cell phone is that? And what the hell is it doing down here?_

InuYasha followed the sound and then found it under a bush. Opening it, he put it to his ear. He was about to say hello, but a voice interrupted him.

"Kikyo, report to me at my office. I have an important mission for you and-"

The voice never got to finish because InuYasha had already closed the phone and was turning red with anger and hurt.

_No Kikyo... you couldn't have..._

He cut that certain train of thought out of his head and started to think about where Kikyo could've taken Kagome. Her hotel? Not likely. Some alley? Probably to public. An apartment? Maybe. And that was when the place came to InuYasha.

Flashback

_InuYasha's cell phone rang and he picked it up. He looked at his cell phone and smiled as Kikyo's name appeared on the screen. He opened the cell phone, eagerly, and started talking about the weather._

_"And it's so nice outside and-"_

_"InuYasha?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Can you meet me at Alphbeans City? In an abandoned apartment called Happy Heaven? It's on Ki Street."_

_InuYasha laid back on his bed and twirled a strand of hair between his fingers. Maybe he should get a hair cut._

_"Um... sure. Why?"_

_"Just promise me you'll be there. At two o'clock?"_

_"Sure. But why?"_

_"I have to see you."_

_InuYasha nodded but remembered she couldn't see him. _

_"Ok."_

_"Bye, Inu, I love you."_

_"Same here."_

_InuYasha had meet Kikyo there and when he had entered the door of the rundown place, there was Kikyo, sitting on the bed. She patted to the spot beside her._

_"Sit here, Inu."_

_InuYasha did, as if an invisible string had pulled him there. He sat down and suddenly Kikyo's arms were around him. She kissed him intensely and InuYasha stiffened. She pushed his shirt up and kissed him harder. He pushed her away gently. _

_"What are you doing?"_

_Kikyo sighed. She leaned back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. _

_"To tell you the truth, you're the first one I've ever had feelings for and well, I'm pretty stressed out right now."_

_InuYasha looked at Kikyo's fine body on the bed and he frowned. What is wrong with him? One hot girl wants to make out with him and he refuses?_

_He sighed and pulled Kikyo to her feet. He closed his arms around her and she sighed in happiness. They kissed passionately until Kikyo's cell phone rung._

Kikyo's P.O.V.

_Kikyo was startled as the cell phone rang and promised that she was going to kill whoever was on the phone, for ruining her good moment. She glanced apologetically at InuYasha and he shrugged. She went to the far side of the room and opened the cell phone._

_"What?"_

_"Kikyo, it wouldn't work, running away from me."_

_Kikyo froze._

_"Um... yes I can. I can just never go back to you! I don't want you in my life no more!"_

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk... Kikyo if you won't come back willingly then I'll just have to force you."_

_Kikyo trembled at the threat in his voice._

_"No you can't."_

_InuYasha was looking over at her, his eyes worried. Then she saw something that made her drop the phone to the floor. There was a red dot, the size of a penny, right in the center of InuYasha's forehead. (A/N: If you don't know, the red dot belongs to a laser gun.)_

_Kikyo gasped and she bent down to pick up the phone, her eyes staying connected to the red dot._

_"No Naraku! Please don't!_

_"So you'll come back?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good because I have a mission for you. Meet me at my office."_

_Kikyo looked up at InuYasha again and to her relief, the laser gun was gone. Tears formed in her eyes as she took a step towards him. He stood up and was about to hug her but Kikyo pushed him away. _

_She didn't want him to get hurt._

InuYasha's P.O.V

_InuYasha was ushered out of the apartment soon after the phone call and Kikyo rarely called after that. _

_He wondered why._

End Flashback

(A/N: Sorry for the lame flashback but I had to put that in there so that InuYasha will have an excuse as to why he knows that place. Hope you can forgive me.)

InuYasha was already in his car as the flashback ended. He had to get Kagome back.

* * *

Kagome's cheek burned with pain as Kikyo slapped her again.

"Dude, what do you want?"

Kikyo smiled as Kagome recoiled. There were no mercy in her eyes.

"Well... what's between you and Inu?"

Kagome's eyebrows raised at Kikyo's nickname for InuYasha: Inu. She glanced at Kikyo again and saw that she was holding a gun. Kagome gasped in horror and fear.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, since you aren't going to tell me I might as well get rid of you."

Kagome flinched at Kikyo got off of the bed and walked over to Kagome. She held the gun to Kagome's face and Kagome held back the urge to scream

"Nothing's between us."

Kagome hated the fear in her voice. She hated being helpless. She didn't want to die, not this young. Kagome looked down at the floor and she heard Kikyo walked over to the bed again.

"Another question... are you and InuYasha more than friends?"

"Wait... one question for you. Are you kidnapping me because of InuYasha? If you are, you're crazier than I thought."

Kikyo's eyes burned with rage and that was when Kagome realized that had been he wrong thing to say. She flinched as Kikyo carefully aimed the gun at her heart.

"Well... since I'm now sure there is nothing between you and Inu, you can kiss life's ass goodbye."

A shot rang out and Kagome waited for the pain that was surely about to come, but all she heard was a scream. Kagome opened her eyes and she gasped. InuYasha was kneeling in front of her, his eyes closed. He was clutching at his arm, where blood was spilling out.

Kagome looked up, just in time to se Kikyo disappear out of the door. Kikyo's usually empty eyes were filled with pain. She opened her mouth and mouthed something. Kagome didn't know if she saw it right or not, but it looked like: _You're going to pay._

Kagome was confused. It was not her fault that Kikyo shot InuYasha. It was not her fault that Kikyo had kidnapped her either. A groan from InuYasha broke her out of her thoughts.

"InuYasha! Are you ok?"

He opened his eyes at her voice and grinned weakly.

"Never been better."

"InuYasha!"

"Ok, ok, it hurts like hell."

Kagome started crying, tears coursing down her cheeks, then her sobs turned into small fits of laughter.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Well... it's nice that you came to save me and all, but you came to save me in teddy bear pajamas?"

He glared at her and stood up. He walked to the door.

"Maybe I should just leave you here."

"No, no! InuYasha... I mean it is very heroic to come rescue me in pajamas."

"Well... ok I accept your apology, but for your information, if I had taken the time to change, you wouldn't be here."

Kagome nodded and tried to stand up.

"Um... little help here?"

* * *

InuYasha was thinking about how he had seen Kikyo that night. She had looked maniac and he wondered how he had ever fallen for her. He winced in pain as Kagome held his hand to keep him from tumbling. _Man, my freaking arm hurts._

InuYasha glanced over at Kagome and looked down at her wrists, which were rope burned. She looked up at him, concern in her eyes.

"Are you going to make it?"

"Yeah.. my car's over there... WHAT THE FUCK?"

InuYasha let go of Kagome's hands and went over to where his car was supposed to be.

"My beloved car... where could have my beloved car gone?"

As if in answer to his question a car came up to them. At first InuYasha's eyes brightened as if the car was his, and then dulled as he realized it wasn't._ Oh... my beautiful car._

The passenger's window rolled down and Sango poked her head out.

"Oh my gosh. Rin was right! You were both kidnapped! Get in the car now!"

InuYasha looked into the driver's seat and found Miroku in a purple pajama suit. He snickered and fainted.

* * *

Kagome groaned as InuYasha's weight collapsed on her. Rin's voice, from the back of the car, started shouting.

"I told you so! I told you they were in trouble."

Nobody listened to her, however, as Miroku and Sango helped Kagome and InuYasha into the car. The last thing Kagome remembered before falling asleep, was that she was being taken into a hospital.

* * *

**Ending note:** Thanks for reading this chapter, and sorry if it's lame. Review please? It would really lift my self esteem up and maybe I'll update faster. Hope you like it.


	13. Sweet Dreams

**Author's note: **Am I losing any reviewers? Anyways, hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**To my reviews:**

Soojan: Um... I live in Houston and thanks for the review.

jaryjosephwantsapplejuicenow: I know what I'm going to train her with and it's not a kitchen knife. Lol. It would be funny. If you want to know what it is you'll just have to read on. I don't want to tell you because then it'll ruin everything.

Forever Evil: Thanks for the review! It's makes he feel so special! -hugs myself and grins- Have fun reading this chapter.

* * *

**Sweet Dreams**

* * *

InuYasha opened his eyes as he shivered. It was so cold. Where was he? InuYasha tried lifting his head to look around but a sudden pain shot through his entire left arm. _Oh yeah, I've been shot. Why... Kikyo?_

Ignoring the pain, he lift his head again and saw dull gray walls and cold cabinets. He looked around at his bed and saw Kagome sitting next to him. She was resting her head on his bed and there were white bandages around her arms, where she had gotten the rope burns.

He shivered again and Kagome moved. She lifted her head, rubbing her eyes.

"InuYasha, you're awake."

"Yeah. What did you think?"

"Always the same smart aleck mouth."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you ever give it a break? I mean you're in the hospital for God's sake!"

"Shut up, wench."

"Wench?"

"Yeah, you heard me."

"Well, dog boy maybe you should be quiet since I can inflict severe pain upon you!"

"Dog boy? And how will you inflict pain upon me, you wench?"

Flames arose in Kagome's eyes and he gulped. She reached out her hand and pinched him... on a spot near the wound.

"OUCH! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"Ok, look, I stayed here with you over night and you don't even say thank you?"

He looked over at her and abruptly realized that she was tired. Slumping in her seat, she gave a him a weary smile.

"Thanks." he muttered.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

He looked over at her and noticed the triumphant grin on her face. He found himself smiling, too.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

He nodded and closed his eyes,again realizing the coldness of the hospital. He gave an involuntary shiver.

"Are you cold?"

Her voice was quiet and kind. He shook his head. He opened his eyes again.

"What did Kikyo want?"

She hesitated.

"I'm not sure really."

"What do you mean?"

* * *

Kagome was quiet for a moment. _What should I tell him? Oh yeah, Kikyo kidnapped me because she was jealous and wanted to kill me for no whatsoever reason. Oh yeah, that's perfect._

"She um... wanted to know if there was anything between you and me."

He was quiet.

"So, Kikyo was jealous? That's all?"

_You took that straight from my thoughts. _

"Um... yeah?"

InuYasha sighed and shuddered. It was cold and Kagome sighed. Then they both sighed at the same time. Kagome looked over at InuYasha, who was deep in his thoughts and Kagome stood up, walking over to the cabinets.

She opened one and gaped. There was a needle of every size but no blankets. She closed the cabinet and went tot he next one only to see rows and rows of vials filled with blood.

"No blankets, huh?"

"Nope."

Kagome returned back to her seat, suddenly feeling even more tired than before. She sat down and put her feet up on the hard edge of the chair. Putting her arms around her legs, Kagome put her head down on her arms.

"Are you tired?"

Kagome yawned and shook her head.

"You need a little more practice on lying."

Too tired to say anything or object Kagome nodded. InuYasha, was by now, shivering uncontrollably.

"Want to climb into bed with me?"

* * *

InuYasha looked at Kagome's startled chocolate eyes and she hesitantly climbed into bed with him. She snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest. At once warmth flew through him and he stopped shivering. His eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep with Kagome next to him.

* * *

Sango sighed as she paced back and forth around her room. Kagome almost got into trouble and InuYasha was shot. Damn it...

There was a knock at her door. Opening it, Miroku walked in and he stopped, suddenly.

"I thought that you quit cocaine."

Sango flinched as he motioned towards her dresser. On it was a little packet of white cocaine. She shivered. She hadn't taken it yet, but was really considering it. _Was Lord Sesshomaru going to fire her because InuYasha got shot? _If he did then Sango would be living on the money from her bank. It would last her a while but then when she ran out she would live on the streets.

Her parents had abandoned her when they had realized that Sango used cocaine. She sighed.

"I did quit but I was just stressed out today."

"Afraid you're going to get fired?"

Sango nodded, her heart thumping fearfully.

"Did you tell him yet?"

"Who? Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sango nodded again, sitting on her bed and lying down. She closed her eyes and could almost see Kohaku's face, filled with tears, when she had been banished out of her house. She gulped. If there was one thing that she wanted to change the most, it was to never ever try cocaine.

"No, I didn't tell him... yet. You know he won't fire you right? I mean... you had no idea..."

Sango nodded, seeing the sense in that. She smiled at Miroku who was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Do you think it was right to leave Kagome with InuYasha?"

"She wouldn't have come home with us anyways."

Miroku looked over at her, worriedly.

"So... you're not going to use the cocaine right?"

Sango shook her head, feeling much better. Miroku was obviously relieved to hear this and went over to her dresser and picked the bag up. With a stern look on his face he threw the bag out of the window.

He went over to her and laid down next to her.

"What are you thinking about?" Miroku asked.

Sango had not been thinking about anything at all but she had an urge to talk.

"Erm... I was thinking about my family."

"You have a family?"

Sango nodded as he turned on his side to face her.

"I had a brother, Kohaku, and my mom and dad."

He nodded. "So describe them."

Sango's eyes suddenly filled with tears. What was there to tell?

"My family kicked me out of the family as soon as they learned that I had used cocaine."

Miroku's eyes flamed.

"They did what?"

"They cared for me... Well, at least I thought they did. They were all crying when they kicked me out... especially my brother Kohaku..."

"Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that you have a family right now, right?"

"I do?"

Miroku scowled.

"Yes, you do. It's me, Kagome, Rin, and InuYasha. We'll always be together."

Sango nodded and suddenly felt herself being pulled into an embrace. She snuggled deeper onto Miroku's chest and sighed happily. And in that way, they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Ending note: **So what's up? Thanks for all of the reviews so far! This chapter was pretty pointless. I put a little bit of Miroku and Sango into here. If you want more of them, than just request. Lets hope the next chapter is more interesting. One more thing, next chapter we are going to have a party! Review, please!


	14. The Mall

**Author's note:** A lot of questions about Kagome's weapon or whatever. Heehee... I'm thinking about just letting her train karate or that kung-fu stuff. If you have any better ideas, it would really be awesome.

* * *

**Reviews!**

jaryjosephwantsapplejuicenow: Your ideas are so not going to be wasted. They are going to be used, probably in the next chapter or the chapter after that. And you should not feel stupid since that was a great idea! (Besides I can't leave Kagome defenseless!)

Forever Evil: This chapter is longer than the last one. Hope you like it, and yes, there will be more of Kikyo in the next chapter.

Jamie: Ohhh... how was California? Was it fun? Anyways, back on business. You really liked it? Thanks. A little more thought out? Well, to tell you the truth, I've just thought out the ending, but it won't come for another few chapters.

Soojan: Thanks, but didn't I already put Ayame as a friend of Kagome? Sorry! I really like the part about Ayame being an important friend of Sesshomaru though. That was a good one. If I didn't already have her as Kagome's friend I would have definitely put that. So you're a punk-tomboy huh? I used to be a tomboy. Any more ideas would be appreciated. Thanks again!

* * *

**The Mall**

* * *

Sango, InuYasha, and Rin all stood behind the smaller double doors. Their door were facing the grand entrance and the usual entryway. Sango and InuYasha held their breath as Kagome entered the room.

Kagome looked around and noticed Miroku. He was leaning casually against the wall opposite of Sango and InuYasha. Kagome raised her eyebrows. _InuYasha never missed breakfast... or lunch and dinner for that matter. Something must be wrong._

Kagome stepped up to Miroku and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Um... hello?"

Miroku jerked awake and gave Kagome a nervous smile of which she returned. Sango, at this point had closed the door and was lying down on the floor with her head pressed against it. She was waiting for Miroku to continue.

"Um... where's everybody?"

"Oh... er... Sango's working and InuYasha and Rin are in his room playing videogames."

Hearing this, InuYasha grabbed Rin's hand and dragged her to his room.

"Oh really?"

"Um... yeah?"

"Uh huh."

"Yup."

"Spill it. Miroku."

"What?"

"Something's obviously wrong."

Sango bit her nails in worry. _Come on Miroku, cover up!_ Miroku quickly composed himself and was clearing his throat.

"Um... Lady Kagome, why don't we have breakfast?"

Kagome suspiciously sat down and glared at him. He was lying. She could see past his cool mask and see the lies swimming underneath. _But why wouldhe lie? What good would it do for him or me?_

A maid whisked past and placed a plate of toast and eggs in front of her and Miroku. Miroku dug in almost as soon as the plate touched the table. He didn't even seem to notice that he came close to biting the maid's hands off.

Kagome shrugged and ate her breakfast _decently._ Miroku looked up three seconds later, his plate clean.

"Not done yet?"

Kagome shrugged again and Miroku sat there, staring into space for three more seconds.

"Lady Kagome?"

Kagome looked up as he addressed her. "Um... yeah?"

"I'm awfully curious about your life at your old house. Care to give me the details? Tell me all. About your friends, especially."

Kagome was surprised. "Err... sure."

"So who were your best friends?"

Kagome looked at him intensely until he squirmed. She didn't know why she was doing it, but it felt right.

"Why do you want to know?"

His face fell and Kagome sighed. _Fine, I'll tell him if he really wants to know it that much._

"I have one best friend and her name is Ayame.She's awesome and we hang out every-"

But Miroku was gone. Kagome stared at the empty chair, where he was supposed to be sitting. Shrugging, Kagome finished her breakfast.

* * *

Miroku panted as he ran around to the other side of the breakfast room, where Sango was waiting. He had to go out the normal way so that Kagome wouldn't be suspicious, but he didn't think that Kagome could see him when he had ran that fast.

When he finally got there he tripped over something and fell down... hard. He 'omphed' and sat up. Realizing it was Sango he smiled.

"Ouch! Did you really have to trip over me?"

She sat up and he saw her clearly, with her sloppy ponytail and light brown shirt witch were tied at the shoulders and tight jeans. Miroku held his hands behind his back so that they wouldn't get any ideas.

"Well, if you weren't on the ground I wouldn't have had to trip."

Sango grumbled and stood up. She dusted herself off and then suddenly smiled.

"Miroku, you have the information we need, so lets get to work."

* * *

Kagome slowly trudged from the door of her bedroom to her bed. She sank onto the mattress and sighed. _Why was everyone ignoring her today?_ For one thing, she had breakfast with Miroku and then he disappeared. Then, Kagome had gone looking for Sango, but could find her nowhere. And to top it off, when she had asked to play with InuYasha and Rin, they had said no.

Kagome closed her eyes shut and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

:knock knock knock:

Kagome lifted her head and sleepily threw a pillow at the door. She turned onto her side and glanced at the door suspiciously.

"Kagome?" the knocking became more insistent.

"Er... come in Sango."

Sango bounded into he room. She bent down to pick up the pillow, while raising her eyebrows. Kagome blushed. Sango then plopped down onto Kagome's bed and handed her an envelope. When Kagome opened it, she frowned.

"But... I thought..."

Kagome quickly shut her mouth as she came to the end of the envelope. Lifting up the paper, Sango read over her shoulder.

_Kagome,_

_I am not going to lower your raise because of the incident with Kikyo. You will have the same raise as always. Think of it as life insurance._

_Lord Sesshomaru_

Sango squealed and Kagome jumped. Sango started bouncing up and down and Kagome watched with interest.

"What? Tell me already!"

"Well, since you have your pay thingy lets go to the mall!"

"But... what about Rin?"

Sango gave a smug smirk. "I think InuYasha and Rin are going to be occupied for a long time."

Both girls fell silent as they listened to the ruckus in the adjoining room.

"Rin! No fair! I demand a rematch."

"Huh? Angry because you got defeated by a nine year old girl?"

There were more shouts of protest but Kagome and Sango were already out the door and ontothe mall.

* * *

Kagome was looking at the mall with awe. It was really huge and was about three stories high with three floors. Kagome looked up and saw the sky through clear glass . The shops were bright and cheery with smiling salespeople. Kagome stood transfixed but then started running when she realized that Sango was leaving her behind.

"Sango! Wait up!"

Sango stopped and waited for Kagome, who was pushing against the crowd. When Kagome finally caught up, Sango sat there, wondering where they should go next.

"If you could go to a carnival or festival with this really nice guy, what would you wear?"

Kagome and Sango stood there deep in thought and let themselves be pulled by the crowd. Suddenly they were in a store, and were standing in front of a rack.

"Um... how did we get here?"

Kagome shrugged and began looking through the clothes. A few second later Kagome held up a miniskirt with ruffles at the bottom. The top was a light green and as it went down the green turned darker until it looked almost like black. There was also a silver belt that hung around the miniskirt.

"Sweet! I want it!" Sango grabbed it from Kagome and held it up against her hips.

"Not uh! It's mine." Sango pouted and Kagome laughed. "Fine, take it."

Sango smiled and grinned mischievously. Then they both dug through the rack again and when they both went up for air it was Sango who found something.

Sango pulled out a medium sized shirt with a decent v-neck. The shirt was a deep blue and looked almost like black. It had two silver streaks just running randomly across the shirt and it looked funky yet somehow cool.

"Now I'm taking that." Kagome said, taking the shirt from Sango. Sango just stared at Kagome and then pouted. Kagome threw up her hands, as if to slap away the puppy dog look that Sango was giving her.

"Fine."

Kagome gave Sango back her shirt but then took back her miniskirt. She stuck her tongue out at a surprised Sango and then they both laughed.

* * *

Kagome and Sango were now in the limo and were driving home (well, technically Kagome and Sango are just sitting there and the chauffeur's driving). They had each bought an outfit and were very sleepy. It was about ten o'clock in the night and the last thing Sango remembered before drifting off to sleep was this thought:

_Kagome's party... tomorrow ... got to go to sleep... Kagome's party..._

And withthose last wordsSango was knocked out for good as the limo drove them home.

* * *

**Ending note:** Er... before you kill me or whatever you're thinking of doing to me... please don't! I know I promised a party... sheesh... but it looked like the party was going to be a little to long. And about the training thing, it's going to be after the next chapter. I repeat one last time: Don't kill me. If you do then no one's going to finish this story. -winks- Review!


	15. Carnival of Vui

**Author's note:** Whoah... I had nine reviews last chapter! A new record!

* * *

**Reviews!**

Theblackdemoness: Thanks for the idea, but I can't use it. I want to make Kagome innocent. Thanks again for the idea and for reviewing.

Jamie: Thanks for correcting me and not killing me. Jujitsu huh? I'll look into it and see if I can find any moves for her to learn.

hpever: Me neither!

jaryjosephwantsapplejuicenow: Chicken search, eh? Very funny. That would be cool, though, if this wasn't a serious story.

And to steph, harrytaxed204, novicane, Forever Evil, and sveta89, thanks for the review! (It really motivates me to update faster, even though I'm really lazy!)

* * *

**Carnival of Vui**

* * *

Sango tiptoed into Kagome's room with a mischievous smirk. She crawled over to Kagome's drawer and turned off her alarm.

* * *

Kagome awoke with a start. She automatically turned off her alarm but then realized that was not what had awakened her. It was the evening sun.

With a gasp Kagome looked at the clock and was startled to see that it was three pm! Kagome threw off the covers and then got out of bed. Why didn't anyone wake her? Where was everybody?

Kagome looked at her dresser again and realized there was a note there. She picked up the sheet up paper and read the hasty scrawl.

_Kagome,_

_Don't panic. I have a surprise for you. Change into your new clothes and then wait until three fifteen to come downstairs._

_Sango_

Three fifteen! Kagome scowled. Whatever it is, the surprise had better be good. Kagome got out a shirt which was black with small straps that had little diamonds on them. It fitted her snugly and Kagome threw on the miniskirt. She then applied some light makeup and ran down the stairs, not even bothering to stop to make her bed.

Kagome was panting when she reached the entrance room and she breathed heavily.

"Sango, what do you want?"

"Oh my gosh! Is that you Kagome? You look terrific!"

Kagome looked up at the familiar voice and let out a squeal. "Ayame! What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? Miroku invited me."

"You know Miroku?"

"He called me yesterday, saying that you were going to invite me somewhere, and that I should dress up nicely to meet you here at three o'clock."

"Miroku..." Kagome growled. "I did so not say that!"

"But... you want me here, right? If you don't then I'll go home..."

"No, Ayame! I want you here, but I just don't know what's going on. Where's Miroku and Sango?"

"Here we are!"

Sango and Miroku entered the room. They were smiling hugely.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, Kagome. Today's your one month anniversary."

"Er... it is?"

"Your one month anniversary of meeting us. And we're going to give you a choice. Either we go clubbing or we're going to go to a carnival."

"Carnival!" Both Ayame and Kagome chorused. They giggled.

Suddenly, InuYasha came down the stairs in a red shirt and black jeans. Following him was a bouncing Rin, and following her was a grumpy looking Sesshomaru.

Kagome giggled at the expression on Sesshomaru's face, while Ayame swooned.

"Wow... they are hot."

Kagome elbowed Ayame in the ribs and she giggled. Sango then opened the door and they all walked out. Sitting there, on the curb was a brand new limousine, that was sleek and shiny.

Kagome and Ayame 'ohhed'. Suddenly Koga appeared out of the driver's seat and held open the door for them to get in.

When Kagome tried to get in the car Ayame pulled her out and began whispering harshly into her ear.

"Who's that?"

"Who's who?"

"That dude with the nice muscles and the cute hair..."

Ayame trailed off while drool formed in her mouth. Sango beckoned to them from he limo and Kagome nodded.

"Come on, Ayame. It's only Koga."

"Such a dreamy name..."

And with that they were in the limo and on their way to the carnival.

* * *

As Kagome got out of the limo, Kagome stared in awe.

"Whoa..." Kagome and Ayame breathed at the same time. InuYasha grunted, Rin bounced, Sesshomaru rubbed his temples, and Sango and Miroku went to buy the tickets.

Suddenly Kagome was pinched. "Ow!" Ayame ignored that little outburst and pointed to the limo, where Koga was sitting, bored at the wheel.

"Isn't he coming with us?"

"I don't know... Well, he should. It's going to be a long wait for us. Ayame, go tell Sango and Miroku to buy one more ticket."

Ayame nodded and ran over to Miroku and Sango while Kagome enjoyed the view. there were lights everywhere and rides that looked like ten stories high. The sun was just setting and it was giving everything an ethereal glow. Kagome sighed in pleasure. She could just stand here all day and have fun even without riding the rides.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

Kagome turned around to see InuYasha leaning against the rail. He gave a small smile and Kagome grinned back.

"Yup, it's beautiful. Have you ever been here before?" Kagome turned back to look at the view.

"Nope. It's the first time that it has ever opened."

"Oh..." They stood there in silence until Sango and Miroku came up to them, with their tickets.

"Why the extra ticket?" Sango asked, handing Kagome two tickets.

"Oh, it's for Koga."

"For who?" InuYasha exclaimed.

"Koga. Dude who drove us here."

"Oh."

Ayame popped up near Kagome and grabbed the ticket. "I'll give it to him, and then we'll meet up with you somewhere inside of the carnival. Sounds ok?"

Kagome shrugged and the others nodded in agreement. Suddenly, and over hyper Sango jumped up.

"Come one! Let's go!"

* * *

When they were finally in the carnival they sat there for two minutes and then Kagome pointed.

"There!"

A mass of red hair was moving steadily towards them and Kagome grinned. Behind Ayame, Koga was being dragged. He didn't look to happy either until he saw Kagome.

"My woman!"

InuYasha glared at Koga and stepped closer to Kagome. Kagome shrugged and continued chatting with Sango. When Ayame finally got there, her face was flushed and she was grinning wildly.

"Come on, peoples! Lets go!"

Kagome laughed airily and Koga looked at her intensely. Kagome blushed at his lustful look and hid behind InuYasha. Suddenly, Sango's voice was heard.

"We're never going to get anywhere like this! Lets split up! We'll be able to cover more ground!"

"Yeah!" Kagome yelled back at Sango, who was quickly disappearing. "Meet all of you back at the limo at eleven!"

Sango nodded and let herself be pushed by the crowd with Miroku. They quickly vanished. Kagome turned to the other five people who were looking at her.

"So who's going to be my partner?"

Instantly InuYasha attached himself to Kagome while glaring at Koga, who had tried to make a move towards Kagome. Instead he was yanked back by Ayame. Rin hugged Sesshomaru's leg and grinned widely. Sesshomaru gave a small hint of a smile.

"Ok, lets go then!"

They separated and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Sango crossed her arms and scowled as she left Miroku behind. He was wincing and was clutching his cheek, which had a red handprint on it.

"Sango. Wait up!"

Sango felt tears forming in her eyes. _Why can't he act normal for once? Why can't we just have a normal conversation and not have him grope me?_

Miroku had caught up by this time and he turned to Sango. Instantly he became worried.

"Sango? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! You always grope me before we can actually have a decent conversation! Why can't you be like any other guy?"

Miroku stood there, shocked. "Sango... I'm sorry."

"No you're not. Every time you say that I believe you and then you touch me again and we're back to square one. I don't even know why I like you."

Miroku's breath caught at the last statement. He sighed and felt guilty at making her feel like this.

"Oh just forget it."

Sango started to walk away and Miroku wanted to hold her back... only he knew it was no use. There had to be some way to make her happy again. He would see to it.

Miroku looked to his left and saw a balloon popping booth. Leaning in closer, he saw the sign. 'Pop all the balloons and win this huge white stuffed teddy bear!'

Miroku grinned. Just what he needed...

* * *

Ayame pulled Koga and then sighed, frustrated.

"Just walk with me here!"

"But Kagome's the other way."

"You like Kagome?"

"Obviously."

Ayame's eyes filled with tears. _Dammit, Kagome always have the guys. And what do I have? Nothing. Bullshit._

Koga looked closer at the girl and was alarmed to see her eyes filled to the brim with tears. He sighed and sat down. Suddenly the girl stood up. She stared down at him and her voice was filled with ice.

"Go ahead. Follow Kagome. I don't care anymore."

Koga was surprised. This girl had ass and pride. He instantly felt closer to her. Maybe he could like her...

"Wait... um girl!"

"You don't even know my name!"

Ayame screamed that last statement and started running. Koga slumped in his seat and buried his face in his hands. He had just made a girl run away. Forget Kagome, he was going to chase that girl... and ask her for her name. But first... maybe he should buy something to cool off her anger, before she bites his head off.

Koga looked next to him and saw a huge roller coaster ride. On a sign it read: 'Ages 16 and up only. Must have the stomach for this ride!'

Koga started grinning until he saw the price for the ride. _Thirty freaking dollars per person? Oh well..._

Koga stood up and began chasing the girl.

* * *

Kagome looked up at all the lights and then pointed to a stand.

"InuYasha, look! They're giving bunnies to the winners!"

"Well first you have to volunteer to get dunked in a water booth!"

"Oh."

InuYasha stared at Kagome's fallen face. He suddenly pointed to another stand where the stakes weren't so high.

"Maybe I can get you that big white teddy bear."

Kagome's fallen face suddenly filled with hope. "Really?"

"Sure."

InuYasha went over to the popping the balloons stand and handed the guy five dollars. Suddenly, he felt Kagome tug on his shirt.

"Look, Miroku's here."

"Hey... you're right. YO MIROKU!"

Kagome shook her head and smiled as Miroku walked over, but then noticed the hopeless look on his face.

"What's the matter?"

Miroku started muttering something and all Kagome heard was this: groping... she stalked off... wasted thirty bucks... can't get the teddy bear... can't find Sango...

InuYasha laughed. "Miroku, my man, I'll show you how it's done."

InuYasha easily popped all of the balloons and got the teddy bear. He handed it to Kagome, but then Kagome gave the teddy bear to a gaping Miroku.

"Kagome! What did you do that for? That was for you!"

Miroku, however, smiled and bounded off. "See ya Kagome, and thanks, InuYasha!"

Kagome turned to InuYasha. "You still need to get me something."

InuYasha fell down, anime style.

* * *

Miroku finally found Sango, who was sitting on a bench, and looked utterly miserable. She had her heads in her hands and was not paying attention to anything around her.

Miroku took this as an opportunity and placed the teddy bear gently on the seat next to her. She didn't notice. Slowly he crept behind her and then gently groped her butt.

He ducked before anything could hit his head, and then heard her gasp.

"OH MY GOSH!" Sango turned around to find a smiling Miroku. "You got this for me?"

Miroku nodded sheepishly. Sango then threw herself onto his arms and they hugged. All around them people cooed at the new couple. They both blushed and flew apart.

"Thanks, Miroku."

"No problem, Sango."

* * *

When Ayame had ran out of breath she slowed down, and let the tears fall. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. Thinking that they were going to pass her, she ignored it.

Koga finally caught up with her and panted hard. Damn, she was fast. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. He shoved the tickets into her face.

"Whirlwind of the Wolves." Ayame read the name of the ride aloud and then squealed. "How did you know I love wolves?"

"Um... I guessed?"

She hugged him and he breathed in her pine tree scent. All to soon, the hug ended.

"Come on, lets go on the ride!"

"Wait, tell me this first, what's your name?"

She smiled as she answered him. "Ayame."

* * *

Kagome laughed at InuYasha's reflection. He looked so fat and short. InuYasha smirked and pointed at her reflection and Kagome squeaked. Yup, you guessed it. They were in the Fun House.

InuYasha laughed again at her reflection. Her butt was big and her chest was small.

"I'm... going... to... pee... in..." In between words, Kagome laughed and soon, InuYasha was laughing. too.

All to soon, they were kicked out of the Fun House. InuYasha and Kagome simultaneously stuck out their tongues at the man and he laughed and stuck his tongue right back at them. Kagome chuckled as InuYasha balled up his fists.

Kagome pulled InuYasha away from the man and pulled him to the food stand. They got some funnel cakes (A/N: They are so good!) and walked around, eating it.

Suddenly they heard a splash. Kagome and InuYasha turned towards the sound and then choked on their food. Because, there in plain sight, was Sesshomaru, climbing out of a tub filled with water, and was soaking wet. Rin was right next to Sesshomaru, holding a bunny.

Kagome and InuYasha fell down on the ground and laughed. Sesshomaru walked up to them. In his cold voice he asked, "What?"

That only made Kagome and InuYasha laugh more. Rin was grinning proudly and stuck her tongue out at InuYasha.

"You're just jealous because Lord Sesshomaru is brave and you're not!"

"What? Jealous because he's wet and I'm not?"

Rin hid a little grin and Sesshomaru smiled as he grabbed Rin, making her wet. Rin squealed.

Suddenly, Sango, Miroku, Koga, and Ayame appeared.

"What?" Kagome asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Time to go already?"

"Afraid so."

Kagome looked at InuYasha and was surprised to see that he was holding something out to her. She shook it out and realized it was a t-shirt... with something on it. Kagome read it aloud.

"I went to Carnival Vui and all I got was this sucky t-shirt."

Kagome's face turned livid. Sango's voice rang out through the silence.

"InuYasha you better run..."

Kagome chased InuYasha all the way back to the limo, and when Sango got there, she could see Kagome with a triumphant grin on her face, and InuYasha, on the ground, with ten lumps.

Putting her arm companionably around Kagome's shoulder, they both snorted (very unladylike) and said "Men."

* * *

**Ending note: **Believe it or not, I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you have enjoyed reading it! Also, I was going to put Kikyo in here, but I thought it would look to long, so Kikyo and Naraku will appear first thing, in the next chapter. Review please!


	16. Hot Dogs

**Author's note:** Sorry for the long update. I was stuck on the part of Kagome's training. By the way, this chapter might be a little different. You'll know what I mean when we get there. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Reviews!**

Jamie: Actually, Sesshy is really annoyed at being dragged along by Rin. I just love making him do fun stuff that he really hates. Again, thanks for the corrections. Hopefully, this chapter will have none. And about the bitch and bastard, if you really don't want to read about them, I'd warn you to skip the first part. Have fun!

jaryjosephwantsapplejuicenow: Um... make them into a couple? I was really planning on one of them to die. Hm... I'll think about it. Thanks for the idea!

sweetypie-brat: Yup, funnel cakes are delicious.

And thanks to Forever Evil for being my seventieth reviewer! Thanks.

* * *

**Hot Dogs**

* * *

Kikyo sat on Naraku's office desk and crossed her legs. She was wearing really short shorts and had only a bra on, underneath a sweater. Kikyo sat there, thinking for a second and pulled her sweater down a little bit more. There, that should do it.

Kikyo shifted to one side and glanced at her wrist watch irritably. She had told Naraku to meet her here at two in the morning, but it was now two fifteen! Glaring at the door, Kikyo was surprised when it actually opened.

Naraku stepped inside and closed the door with a slam. He glanced up and looked her over, raising his eyeborws. Fresh blood could be seen on his jacket. Suddenly, he seemed to remember that he was supposed to meet her here.

"What do you want?"

"A deal."

He sat down in his chair behind the table on which Kikyo sat. Kikyo stifled the urge to puke. The stench of blood was overwhelming and nobody liked to see greasy hair. Despite all that Kikyo leaned in closer to him, using a seductive voice.

"I want you to help me kill someone."

He raised his eyebrows yet agian. Killing soemone was defintiely in his area. He looked about to accept but then glared at her with viciouness.

"And what will I get?"

Kikyo gulped and after minutes of silence, took a go at it. "You can have me."

He laughed. "I already have you working for me. Or do you mean...?"

Kikyo nodded, with a hint of hesitation. He glanced at her, amused. "Why don't you just kill this someone by yourself?"

Kiyko's eye narrowed. The truth? _Oh I don't want to kill her by myself because InuYasha will surely know it was me and then there will never be hope of us being together... ever. However, if Naraku kills her... then InuYasha will know I'm innocent, to an extent._

All the while she was thinking, Naraku was playing with her zipper. (A/N: The sweater zipper. Kikyo's short shorts doesn't have any zipper. I think it's called pull ups? I don't know, something like that.) Kikyo was snapped out of her daze when Naraku began pulling the zipper down, exposing her bare skin. She brushed his hand away.

"So, do we have a deal?"

Naraku gave a harsh laugh. "I will do it on two terms. First: You also have to help me with one of my recent plans. And two: Who's the lucky victim?"

Kikyo answered without hesitation. "Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

InuYasha opened the door to the dojo and Kagome looked around, impressed once again. It had about a dozen weights and three punchbags. It was large and bare in the middle, where a mat was set.

InuYasha and Kagome went to the middle of the mat. InuYasha tunred his back to her. "Stay here."

Kagome shrugged while InuYasha went to a small drawer in the corner of the dojo. He pulled out two karate uniforms with one white belt and one black belt. She frowned as InuYasha handed her the one with the white belt.

"Why did you get the black one?"

InuYasha smiled evilly at her. "Because I've trained all my life." He pointed to a door at the far end of the room. "Change there."

Kagome scowled as she entered the changing room and looked into the mirror. Several white and black headbands told her that Sango had trained here. Kagome shrugged again and changed. Finally done, Kagome yanked on a white headband and opened the door.

InuYasha was warming up with a few kicks and lunges. Then he got into a very complicated series of kicks and punches. Kagome gaped, as usual. She walked over to him.

"Lets get this over with, wench."

"Fine with me, mutt boy."

Flashback

_There was a slight knock on Rin's door and Rin groaned. "Open the door Kagome." _

_Kagome frowned and shook her head. "Not uh. You're closer to the door."_

_Rin pouted, and then sighed, as she got up and opened the door. Rin raised her eyebrows at the sight of a maid. The maid uncertainly looked past Rin and to Kagome._

_"Lord Sesshomaru needs your presence in the living room."_

_"The living room?"_

_Rin brightened. "I can show you."_

_The maid shook her head. "Lord Sesshomaru told me to take care of you, Rin. Koga's here to take Kagome to the living room."_

_"Well, where are we going?"_

_"Um... how about the mini park in the backyard?"_

_Rin squealed and hugged Kagome good-bye and then they were gone, leaving a dumbstruck Kagome behind. Koga appeared in front of Rin's door and smiled. "Come on, let's go."_

End Flashback

InuYasha came closer to Kagome and stepped behind her, making her stiffen as he got too close for comfort. His breath was warm against her neck and he wrapped his arms around her... only to fix her position.

"Kagome, loosen up. Bend your knees, only slightly, and relax."

"I'll relax if..." Kagome trailed off. They had been going for five minutes in silence, with InuYasha correcting her once or twice. Kagome continued in her head: _if you get away from me! It's already hard enough with the moves. But... when you get close..._

Kagome had to admit. His body against hers felt good.

"Alright, ready Kagome? Get ready to block when I kick."

Kagome raised her arms.

Flashback

_Kagome was trailing along behind a chatting Koga. He finally stopped outside a grand door and clicked off his cell phone._

_"Who was that?"_

_He blushed. "Ayame."_

_Kagome couldn't help but smile. "Aw... that's so sweet!"_

_He blushed even more and opened the door. Kagome opened her mouth again to embarrass him more, but he had already pushed her through the door. Kagome smiled as a red in the face Koga finally closed the door. Kagome turned around and gaped._

_The room was huge! The carpet was a deep red, outlined in gold. In the middle of the room was a medium sized coffee table and it was surrounded on all sides by several black sofas. Kagome walked over to the sofas and touched it's leather surface._

_Two TVs stood facing each other. They were across from each other and they took up an entire wall, each. _

_Kagome gaped at it for a few more minutes and jumped onto the sofa. Sinking into the cushiony depths, Kagome closed her eyes sleepily._

_"Having fun?"_

End Flashback

InuYasha kicked her, hard. Kagome flew across the room, and remembered at the last moment to loosen her muscles. She landed unceremoniously in a heap. However, Kagome jumped up again, swinging her hair out of the way.

"Nice fall."

"Thanks."

Kagome and InuYasha got into position again. He glanced at her tired expression and her sloppy posture. Sighing, he suddenly felt himself grow slightly weary.

"Want a break?"

"What? But you just said.. when we came in here... there will be no breaks. Only hard work and much sweating."

InuYasha nodded, remembering. So what? He changed his mind. Kagome was a faster learner than he expected. Especially for a girl. He looked at her again, where she was sitting in a heap on the mat. A smile crept to his lips.

"Kagome, want to go grab some lunch?"

She smiled. He took that as a yes.

Flashback

_Sango plopped down next to Kagome, and Miroku next to her. Kagome shrugged. "I'm fine. Just meeting Sesshomaru here."_

_Sango nodded. "I wonder what he's going to say to us."_

_She was cut off as Lord Sesshomaru entered. He jumped onto the sofa and faced them all. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku looked at him as he stared back. Finally Lord Sesshomaru cleared his throat._

_"Kagome, would you like to learnt he basics of Jujitsu, Karate, and kung-fu?"_

_Kagome blinked. "Um... sure?"_

_"Great." At this he turned to Sango and Miroku. He frowned._

_"Where's InuYasha?"_

_They all shrugged. It was like InuYasha to be late. Sango spoke up, "I know what you're thinking, and no, I can not train Kagome. I have to many paperwork."_

_Lord Sesshomaru scowled. Miroku's eyes glinted._

_"I'll train her..."_

_Sango's temple twitched. She pinched him really hard. "Ow, ow, ow! I mean, I'm busy, too!"_

_They sat in silence and thought this out. A door opened and closed. Sesshomaru looked up and saw InuYasha, and a grin appeared on his face. InuYasha backed off at Sesshomaru's smile and sweat dropped and then frowned as he realized that Sango and Miroku were smiling at him, too._

_He pointed to Sesshomaru. "Ok, you, never, ever, smile again. Got it?" Sesshomaru shrugged and then scowled. _

_"What's wrong with my smile?"_

_Everyone shivered at the thought of him doing anything even close to smiling again. They were interrupted as InuYasha pointed to Sango and Miroku._

_"And you two, why are _you_ smiling?"_

_They shrugged and smiled some more._

End Flashback

InuYasha shivered again at the thought of Sesshomaru's smile. He had never, ever, seen Sesshomaru smile at anyone else, expect for Rin. He turned around to Kagome, with her hair blowing, and yelled back, as he hit a pothole.

"Remind me to kick your ass the next time you convince me to ride a bike to the hot dog stand."

Kagome grinned and tightened her arms around his waist. This squeezed another comment from him.

"Can't... breath..."

They swerved dangerously to one side and Kagome let out a yelp of laughter. InuYasha was as good with driving cars as he was with driving bikes. She almost fell as he turned a curve.

Kagome muttered under her breath, "I'm going to be driving us home..."

InuYasha heard her, "What's wrong with my riding?"

Kagome screamed as he skidded off of the pavement and out into he road. They nearly hit a car.

"Wow! Wench, wasn't that cool?"

Kagome scowled and tickled him. Bad idea. He swerved dangerously and he hit the edge of the sidewalk. They fell onto the grass. (A/N: Convenient, eh? So anyways, they crossed the road to the other side and fell onto the grass. Just wanted to make that clear. )

"Idiot! You could've gotten us killed!"

"Excuse me? But who was tickling who?"

Kagome blushed and was about to pull herself off of the ground when InuYasha laid down on her.

"Oomph! Get off of me!"

"No, not until you say sorry."

Kagome tried pushing him off but didn't succeed.

"Fine, you win. Sorry, now get off!"

He stood up and brushed himself off. Kagome stood up, also, and blushed. Now that he was off of her, she remembered the heat of his body against hers...

"You, Kags, the hot dog stand is over there!"

Kagome looked over and nodded, as she smiled. She pulled the bike up from he ground and began walking with InuYasha walking next to her. _Screw walking, I'll just ride the bike._

Kagome jumped onto the bike and began riding and InuYasha caught up to her easily, running. Kagome suddenly had a wicked idea. Swerving smoothly, it looked like she was about to tread on his feet and he fell flat on his butt. Then, a laughing Kagome took off.

"Get your ass back here, you wench!"

Kagome just laughed again and began peddling harder as she saw him running to catch up.

"When I get you, you are going to be so dead!"

Kagome ignored him and skidded to a halt just right next to the hot dog stand.

"Two hot dogs, please. Yes, with everything on it. Two bucks? Oh, thank you!"

All the while this was going on, a tired, disheveled, and cursing boy ran put to Kagome. He gripped her waist in a firm lock. Kagome gave a cry and he ducked as she delivered a kick to the side of the boy's head.

"Dude, it's me! InuYasha."

"Whoops, sorry. You shouldn't scare me like that."

He scowled at her. "Maybe you have learned something from me these past few days." Kagome grinned innocently.

Suddenly the hot dog man gave them the two hot dogs. Kagome took it and walked tot he nearest bench. They sat down and ate in compatible silence. When they finished they continued to sit there, dreading the ride home.

InuYasha sighed at last as he stood up. "We should get home now."

Kagome nodded. "Only this time, I drive."

* * *

**Ending Note: **How do you like it? This is the short summary of the whole chapter: Kikyo and Naraku, planning to kill Kagome, InuYasha nod Kagome, training. Kagome having a few flashbacks of the days before and how she had gotten into this predicament. And don't ask me how the hot dogs came into with everything. The idea just came to me. Well, review, please!


	17. My Wish

**Author's note: **Well, I only have three reviews last chapter, and I was kind of disappointed, but I'll get over it. Anyways, since I'm on March break I thought I should update. So, here goes.

* * *

**My Wish**

* * *

Kagome coughed as she pulled down the ladder (and the dirt that went with it) that would take her to the attic. She suppressed a sneeze and climbed stealthily upwards. When she got to the attic, Kagome closed the trap door and then climbed the rest of the way to the roof. She sighed happily as she looked up at the clear blue sky and watched as the clouds turned bigger with each passing minute.

Kagome thought back to the past month and a half, and sighed. InuYasha was a hard trainer and he worked her butt off every day, leaving her with barely enough energy to take care of Rin. To prove it, Kagome had fallen asleep on picnics and swims with Rin.

The rooftop was the place where she had went during the past few weeks to get away from everything. It was her only sanctuary.

Too bad that her peace was soon going to be shattered.

* * *

InuYasha mumbled under his breath as Kagome was late for her martial arts practice. After the month and a half, she had gotten pretty good. Now, where the fuck is she? To tell the truth, Kagome had been late plenty of times before, but always unnoticeable. Today, she was thirty minutes late.

InuYasha mumbled something under his breath and then stood up. He walked out to the hallways and glanced out at a nearby window. It was so peaceful outside. So inviting and...

InuYasha shook his head and was suddenly angry. Breaking into a run, he bumped into Miroku.

InuYasha held out his hand to help Miroku up. "Dude, have you seen Kagome anywhere?"

"Lady Kagome? Um... I think I just saw her heading towards the attic."

InuYasha nodded and began running again. He might just know where Kagome is.

* * *

The trapdoor to the attic opened and Kagome stiffened. _Who could it be?_ Sitting up straight, she crept towards the ladder and was surprised to see InuYasha's head poke up through the hole.

"What the fuck are you doing up here?"

Kagome fidgeted. "Um... to get some fresh air?"

InuYasha ignored her as he pulled himself up through the hole and sat down next to her. Seeing that he was not yelling at her right away, Kagome laid down on her back with her hands behind her head. InuYasha followed suit.

"It's nice up here."

Kagome nodded. InuYasha turned to her. "But that still doesn't save you from skipping training."

Kagome made a face and groaned. "It's summer for god's sake! And you know what?" Kagome poked him on the chest, "I'm tired as hell."

He nodded and looked away. An awkward silence past between them. Suddenly they both began, "I'm sorry-"

InuYasha motioned to Kagome. "You go first."

Sending him a glare, she continued. "I'm sorry for skipping. It's just that when I applied for this job... I didn't expect this."

InuYasha nodded. "And I'm sorry for ruining your summer and training your ass off."

They both nodded at the same time. "Apology accepted."

They laid down again in compatible silence and they sighed contentedly. InuYasha turned to Kagome and a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"You know, you still suck at martial arts."

Kagome sent him an icy glare but then smiled sweetly. "You sure? Because if I remember correctly, yesterday I kicked your ass."

InuYasha blushed, slightly. It was true, Kagome was almost at his level of training. Key word: almost. He snickered and then quieted down as he heard arguing downstairs.

"He went this way!"

"Nothing's that way except for the attic, and I don't think they'll both be in the attic, smooching."

Kagome and InuYasha glanced at each other, their faces turning a beet red. The footsteps were right blow them, now.

"See? I told you, nothing here."

There was thump, as if someone was sitting down. A female's voice rose up to Kagome and InuYasha. "Where could they have gone?"

"Hm... maybe they went to private motel and... you know..."

"Hentai!"

There was thump and then a whimper. Yup, that gave away who they were: Miroku and Sango. Kagome glanced at InuYasha and almost burst out laughing as a red in the face InuYasha suppressed the urge to go down there and beat the two shitless.

"Sango, they could've, you know." Miroku's voice whined. InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other, raising their eyebrows.

"Kagome wouldn't do that."

"You're right. InuYasha would."

Kagome wanted to burst out laughing, now. Her body was shaking with half rage and half giggles. InuYasha, however, looked ready to kill. He was about to stand up, but Kagome pulled him down and put a finger to her lips. InuYasha nodded to indicate that he would give Miroku a second chance.

This time, Sango spoke up first. "They make such a cute couple. When are they going to realize that?"

By this time, InuYasha and Kagome had slowly, but steadily crawled to the opening of they hole, so that they could hear better.

"When you realize that we also make a cute couple."

Kagome heard silence below and could almost make out the scene below in her head, without even seeing them. Sango, sitting in a chair and Miroku, putting his arms around her in a bear hug.

"Um... Miroku?"

"Hm?"

"You'll never leave me alone... right? No matter what?"

Kagome could almost see Miroku's shocked face. "Never, Sango, never."

Kagome couldn't help it. She squealed. In three seconds flat, a pale Miroku and a red in the face Sango, climbed onto the roof. Sango blushed as Kagome squealed again. Miroku, however, was backing away from InuYasha.

"Um... InuYasha, I didn't mean it. Really!"

Sango's eyes widened in horror as InuYasha kept on advancing on Miroku. Miroku backed away feebly, and his feet hit the edge of the roof.

"InuYasha!"

InuYasha spun around at an angry Kagome. "You can beat him senseless, but you can not drive him off the roof. In case you haven't noticed we are about three stories up."

InuYasha looked liked a kid who just had a lollipop waved in front of his face, but then had it taken it away. "Aw, come on, wench! You heard what he said! And if you want, I can throw you off and then throw Miroku off."

Kagome blushed and then turned red with anger. "Yup, I heard, that's why after this we all get to go to the dojo and beat him there. And lets see if you can even _try_ throwing me."

Sango and Miroku gulped. InuYasha pouted. He knew he would never hurt Kagome. He changed the subject. "So if I go down to the dojo now, I get to beat him up?"

Kagome yawned and shrugged. "Sure."

InuYasha made for the hole and then looked at Kagome. "Aren't you coming?"

"No."

"What are you going to do here, then?"

"Sleep."

InuYasha smiled. "You sound more like me with each passing day."

Kagome growled deeply. "Who wants to be like you? You're a jerk, have no manners, and you are so immature."

"What? Look who's talking."

"Not after you look in the mirror and see how horrible you look."

Miroku and Sango crawled slowly towards the hole. "Stay where you are, right now!"

Miroku and Sango froze as InuYasha and Kagome yelled that last statement out. "Oh well, at least we have front row seats." Miroku muttered to Sango. Sango shrugged. (A/N: I suck at making them argue. Just put up with the next part. )

Kagome and InuYasha were now standing on the roof, their hair blowing wildly.

"Shut up!" Kagome screamed. Somehow in that short amount of time, they were on another subject to argue about.

"Oh, what are you going to do about it? Tell your mommy?"

Kagome shook with suppressed rage. Something about InuYasha ticked her off more than most people.

"At least I have a mommy!"

"Go home and cry to your mom, wench!"

"I will!"

With a toss of her already tangled hair, Kagome stomped towards the hole and dropped through it with ease. InuYasha's facer overtook with horror as he suddenly realized what he had done. Miroku and Sango were left there, gaping. InuYasha jumped after Kagome.

"Err... .I'm sorry, Kagome!"

InuYasha was surprised, as she stopped and turned around to him. She had tears in her eyes and she looked hopefully up at him. "Your not saying that just to make me feel better, right?"

"No, Kagome. I said that to make you stay here. I don't want you to go home to your mommy. I want you here, with me."

He went over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"What were we arguing about again?"

"Um... about how ugly you were?"

Kagome pulled away with fire in her eyes but relaxed slightly, as he pulled her into a hug again.

"I won't do anything to hurt you, Kagome."

"Ever? Yeah right, you just hurt my feelings right now."

"Fine, I'll only tease you on special occasions, then."

Kagome smiled contentedly.

* * *

Kagome's breathing seemed to slow as she looked up from the hug. Her eyes locked with InuYasha's gold ones and time seemed to stop. As if from a dream, his lips kept getting closer and closer until it was only inches apart.

Then it happened. They kissed.

Kagome felt pleasure as InuYasha gently parted her mouth with his tongue. He moaned in pleasure as she kissed him back and without even knowing it, Kagome's hand raised so that she had a firm lock around his neck. He smelled of nature and his lips were so soft. Kagome let a sigh escape her lips and she felt his hand tighten around her waist.

Then, they finally came up for air, Kagome was the first to respond. "Wow, that was unexpected."

InuYasha blushed, not letting go of her. She looked back up and him and felt herself being drawn into his eyes again. They kissed again and broke apart as Sango coughed. However, they didn't let go of each other and Kagome rested her head on his chest.

"Well, Miroku and I will just leave you two alone. Is that ok with you two?"

Kagome blushed and gave a sigh of displeasure as InuYasha let go of her. InuYasha stalked up to Miroku, his face as red as Kagome's.

"You two are not going anywhere."

Miroku gulped.

* * *

Kagome sat in her room, dazed. She kept dreaming about the kiss over and over again. It had felt so right, so good. She went out to her balcony and let the wind play with her hair. Suddenly InuYasha was beside her. Kagome jumped.

"How did you get here?"

"I walked through the door and then walked to the balcony. Wasn't that hard."

Kagome scoffed and then sighed. InuYasha leaned against the rail with her. Kagome glanced up at the night sky and sighed as she saw the stars clearly. One of the stars twinkled merrily.

"If you could make a wish upon a star, what would it be?"

Kagome was startled as InuYasha asked her this. She blushed and redirected the question. "What would you wish for?"

InuYasha blushed and went back into her room. He then disappeared through the door to his room and returned with a piece of paper and two pens. He handed a pen and paper to her.

"Write down your wish. And be truthful."

Kagome glanced at her paper and went over to her bed. She sat on it and began thinking. What did she want to wish for?

* * *

InuYasha finished writing and folded his piece of paper in half. He looked over at Kagome and saw that she was still writing it down. Holding back his impatience, he remembered back to his kiss with Kagome. It was sweet, and she had smelled like lilac and faint artichoke. The combination was good.

She finished and then folded it, like he did.

"Now what do I do?"

InuYasha held out his hand. "You give it to me."

Kagome looked shocked. "But... but.."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "You get to read my wish, too."

"But what if..."

Kagome then gulped and walked over to him. She counted to three and then snatched his paper. She read it out loud and InuYasha blushed faintly.

"I wish that," Here, Kagome stopped and looked closer. She looked up and glared at him. "Your handwriting sucks."

He shrugged. Kagome continued, "I wish that you will stay here with me forever, and live with me."

Kagome looked up at him with tears in her eyes and then surprised him by hugging him. He hugged her back. He then smiled evilly. He opened Kagome's piece of paper and read it silently, first.

He smiled as Kagome blushed. He then leaned in and kissed her, passionately. When they both went up for air InuYasha chuckled slightly. He turned to Kagome.

"Your wish has been granted."

* * *

**Ending note: **If it isn't clear, Kagome's wish was for InuYasha to kiss her. What do you think of the fluff in this chapter? -grins evilly- This was a fun chapter. However, the next chapter's not going to be so happy. Anyways, review, please!


	18. Second Nightmare

**Author's note:** This chapter is going to be kind of weird, but then again, when aren't my chapters weird? Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter like you did the last one.

* * *

**Second Nightmare  
**

Kagome, Rin, and Sango sat in their pajamas on the floor of Kagome's room. They giggled at the TV screen and chewed on the candy and popcorn. They were having an all girls night. Noticing that Rin and Sango were intent on the screen, Kagome allowed herself to daydream. Kagome had one more week until she had to go home. She groaned feebly. She didn't want to go, since she had already gotten to know InuYasha better.

She sighed happily. Last week was incredible. She had gone to the beach with InuYasha, Rin, Sango, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Koga, and Ayame. Ayame and Koga had snuggled into a corner and had chatted, Sango and Miroku went around, Sesshomaru and Rin went to the food stands, and Kagome and InuYasha were the only ones who actually went swimming.

They had also went to the movies and had watched White Chicks. And after that all of them (except Sesshomaru and Koga) had went around saying things like: I am so freaking pissed, Oh my gosh! I'm going to have a BF, or something along the lines of that. It was hilarious.

Kagome leaned happily back into the beanbag chair and grinned at the screen. They were now watching Shark Tale and it was also funny. Kagome grinned as the cute little fishies danced. The window behind Kagome shattered.

* * *

Rin screamed as glass shards showered her and then felt something warm engulf her. She was about to scream again but then realized that it was just Kagome, and not some kidnapper. Sighing Rin looked up at Kagome, who had let go of her and was now in a low fighting stance. Kagome looked shocked.

"Kikyo?"

Rin looked over to the so called Kikyo and gaped. She looked like Kagome. Rin stared back at Kagome to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Then it hit her. Her worst nightmare was coming true. A new raid has begun.

* * *

Kagome gaped at Kikyo some more until she realized that Kikyo was holding a gun. She stood protectively in front of Rin. If Kikyo shoots, she was going to take the bullet. Suddenly in the corner of her eye she saw InuYasha open the door with an angry face on and then glanced over at Kikyo. His mouth dropped. He disappeared back into his room. Kagome gaped at him. _Jerk, coward, just leaving me here to die..._

But somehow, Kagome knew, he was going to be back.

* * *

InuYasha went over to his closet with quick agility and yanked the key from his chain. He opened the closet door and gagged at the musty odor. However, even though the air was dank and moldy the guns and knives were all intact. His eyes skimmed over all the assortments and he glanced at the biggest gun, which was about a meter long.

He grabbed three small guns and one sharp pocket knife. Then he went back into Kagome's room.

* * *

InuYasha barged into Kagome's room, and took Kikyo off guard, as he had intended to do. Kagome grinned slightly at InuYasha but was shocked out of her daze when he threw Sango and her each a small gun. She looked it over but then let it rest comfortably in her palm. He had also taught her how to shoot.

Suddenly, InuYasha's voice cam to her. "Get the fuck out of here, and take care of Rin."

Kagome nodded, but InuYasha called to her again. "And Kagome, be careful." He then turned around to face Kikyo, who looked shocked.

Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her out of the room. As they got out Sango looked at Kagome. "Lets go to Miroku's room. He should be able to help us."

Kagome nodded and scooped Rin up, so that they could run faster. They began running and was halfway there when two thugs burst through the window that was between Kagome and Sango. Sango screamed as shards cut through her skin, but Kagome had already turned her back to the window and was protecting Rin.

Thug #1 jumped inside and grinned evilly at Kagome, while Thug #2 stalked over to Sango. Kagome found her voice.

"Sango, run to Miroku. I'll handle them." Kagome's voice held authority and left no space for arguing, so Sango nodded and with tears in her eyes, took off. Thug #2 was about to follow her, but Kagome was way ahead. Pushing Rin back, Kagome ran between the two thugs and kicked Thug #2 in the nuts. As expected he doubled over and grabbed his balls. Kagome turned to the other thug.

He raised his fist and swung it down, hard. Kagome waited at the last moment, before she ducked. The thug tried hard to stop his punch, but was to late. He hit his own partner. Kagome allowed herself a smile. She had beaten these two thugs without even using her gun.

She went over to Rin, who was looking at her with wide eyes. Scooping her up, Kagome ran and then stopped. She looked down at the trembling girl in her arms.

"Rin? Where should we go?"

Rin looked up at her. "Sesshy..."

Kagome nodded and began running. She hoped she got there in time.

* * *

Sesshomaru was jerked awake as Kagome entered the room. He saw a disheveled Kagome and a panic stricken Rin. He got out of his bed and took Rin in his own arms.

"What happened?" he asked Kagome. But, instead of Kagome answering, it was Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru. My nightmare. It's happening all over again. The raid..."

Sesshomaru looked up at the gasping Kagome. She looked like she had to run a mile to get there. He wasn't that far off.

* * *

Kagome spun around as the door to Sesshomaru's room burst open. She squinted through he dim lights to see a man and about eight henchmen behind him. The man laughed evilly. Then he said something so low that Kagome could barely hear it.

"This is for Kagura."

And then a shot rang out. A piercing scream made Kagome look behind her. She spun around and saw Rin, with her hand clutching her stomach and blood seeping through. Sesshomaru was holding her tight and his eyes had suddenly become ice cold.

He looked up. "Naraku, you bastard. You will pay for that."

With lightning speed, Sesshomaru drew out his gun. Kagome tightened her hold around her own weapon. Sesshomaru glanced up and put Rin on his bed. With that done, he turned to face his enemy. He drew out his cell phone, all the while keeping an eye on Naraku.

"Don't bother. We already killed all of your pathetic henchmen."

Sesshomaru's face turned livid and Kagome gulped. This didn't look to good. She started to inch towards Rin but Naraku turned sharply towards her.

"Don't move. I have a message for you from Kikyo: Go to hell."

Kagome dodged as he shot. Instead of diving away from him she dived towards him and swept him off of his feet. Suddenly two hands grabbed her up and held her firmly. Naraku stood up and glared at her.

"You bitch. You'll pay for that."

He raised his gun and Kagome closed her eyes. A shot rang out.

* * *

Sango entered the room and saw Naraku point the gun at Kagome. She held her breath and, without anybody noticing, crept towards Naraku. Just as he was about to fire, Sango kicked the gun from his hands.

Kagome took that as a cue and kicked one of the girl's asses as she tried to get free. Luckily, she hit the mark. Suddenly, icy hands grabbed Sango from behind and choked her. Sango sputtered. Miroku jumped onto Naraku and with a knife plunged it deep into Naraku's leg. Still, Naraku didn't let go, and Sango was turning purple.

However, Sango took care of him herself. She kicked him in the balls. At the same time, Koga entered the room and joined the fight.

* * *

Kagome's eyes were livid as she saw Sango breath. She turned to Naraku.

"No, I'm not a bitch, you are."

She was about to shoot at Naraku when someone from behind latched onto her. Kagome bent over and threw the dude off of her. Kagome squinted in the darkness and was surprised to see Kikyo.

"Where's InuYasha?"

Kikyo's mouth turned upwards into an evil grin. "I shot him... again."

Kagome gasped. Kikyo looked at her. "I see Naraku haven't killed you yet. If that's the case then I'll just kill you myself."

Kikyo pointed the gun at her. Kagome was still to shocked to say or do anything. _Oh... InuYasha..._

The shot rang out and Kagome fell to the ground.

* * *

InuYasha entered the room and the first thing he saw was Kagome, with her leg bleeding, and Kikyo standing triumphantly over Kagome. Seeing Kagome open her eyes, he crept nearer, but was blocked as a thug stepped in the way.

"Where do you think you're going, little boy?"

InuYasha's temple twitched and he swung his fist up, hard. It connected with the man's jaw and there was a small crack. The man fainted from the pain. InuYasha started running again as he saw Kikyo point the gun at Kagome again. This time it was pointing at her heart.

InuYasha closed his eyes as he pointed the gun at Kikyo. He shot it with good accuracy and then fell as more blood fell from his arm. He clutched his injured arm and then looked at the bullet, as if it was moving in slow motion, heads toward Kikyo. It hit her in the stomach.

She fell. Somewhere around him, InuYasha heard another shot and a scream. He suddenly felt two small hands grab him from behind and drag him into a corner of the room. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a boy with brown hair, looking down at him worriedly.

* * *

Kagome forced herself to stand up and walk over to InuYasha. Kikyo groaned feebly and made an attempt to grab Kagome's leg but Kagome stepped on her fingers. Kikyo fainted. Kagome walked slowly and painfully over to InuYasha. When she got there, she gaped.

Collapsing on the floor, Kagome pointed to the boy. "You...you... you're the one who tried to take my purse."

He nodded, also shocked. Suddenly Naraku screamed again and Kagome looked at the scene before her eyes. All of Naraku's thugs were either knocked out or dead. Naraku was definitely dead, with all the bullets in his head, it would be a miracle for him to even take one last breath.

Sango and Miroku were holding each other tightly while Koga stood there, slightly shaken. Kagome sighed as she sank down next to InuYasha. She put her arms around him and leaned in closer to him to make sure he was still alive.

Miraculously, he opened his eyes and grinned feebly up at her. "Wasn't that fun?"

Kagome gave him an icy glare and then looked over at Sesshomaru who was crying, silently. Kagome helped InuYasha stand up and then pulled her over to Sesshomaru and Rin. Rin's eyes were closed and she was bleeding badly. InuYasha leaned over to Rin and checked her heartbeat.

"She's alive."

Sesshomaru jumped out of his skin and looked at InuYasha as if he were his only lifeline. InuYasha backed away, slowly. "Dude, I already have a girlfriend."

That knocked Sesshomaru out of his daze. He reached out and hugged Rin and then frowned. He ripped her shirt off and then started to cry with happiness. Kagome looked over his shoulder and then smiled. It was a bullet proof vest.

Rin must have worn that every day after the raid, because she was afraid. That fearful thinking saved her life. Kagome felt tears rushing down her cheeks and grinned at Sesshomaru.

"You should call the ambulance."

He went out of the room while opening his cell phone. InuYasha was leaning against the bed pole and Kagome left him there while going over to Sango and Miroku. They opened their eyes and grinned at Kagome.

Kagome suddenly had an urge to puke. The stench of blood had caught up to her.

* * *

**Ending note: **Well, that's the end of this chapter. Sorry if it's so short, but I wanted to end it here. Hm... I see the ending coming nearer. Maybe about three more chapters? After that I'm taking a long one year break before I start writing again. J/K. Maybe about several months is more like it. Review, please!


	19. Shippo's Story

**Author's note: **I'm really pleased with last chapter. I thought it was too hasty, but you guys liked it. This chapter is going to describe Shippo's role in the story. Hope you love it.

* * *

**Reviews!**

Shadow Of A Lost Soul: I don't want it to end either, but it's almost the end of the school year and the teachers are giving out a bunch of projects. Plus, after this story ends, another one is coming out.

kikiChan: Sorry! In this story, InuYasha is a human with yellow eyes and white hair. I really wish that at the beginning of this chapter, I had put him as a demon instead. -whacks myself for being stupid- And oh yeah, Kagome's mother have been calling but I just didn't want to put that in here. Sorry if it got you confused.

jaryjosephwantsapplejuicenow: Um... please forgive me? Hehehe... this chapter should make you happy, I think.

* * *

**Shippo's Story  
**

Kagome walked around the mansion, her heads in the clouds. The last two days had been confusing. InuYasha, had locked himself in his room, Sango and Miroku had been hanging around together, but were practically mute, and Koga and Sesshomaru were never at home. The only person who acted like nothing had ever happened was Rin and that little boy.

Kagome had learned that the little boy's name was Shippo, and that he was forced to work for Naraku. However, Kagome didn't know the whole story and she was curious. Thinking back to the night of the raid again, Kagome paled. All of the dead people had been thrown unceremoniously out into the landfills while the undead people were... well, let's just say that Kagome wasn't going to see them anytime soon in this generation.

Kagome stopped as she suddenly realized that she was in front of Rin's door. Raising her hand to knock on the door, Kagome stopped as she heard laughter inside. Smiling, Kagome lowered her hands and stepped quietly inside. Rin wasn't in her room, but in the bathroom. Tip toeing, Kagome peeked into the bathroom and saw a funny sight.

Shippo was sitting glumly in the bathtub while trying to dodge Rin's attack with the scrubber. There was water everywhere and soap suds were seen on all of the walls and on Rin's and the boy's hair. Kagome stifled a laugh and tried to step quietly into the bathroom, but all she got for her trouble was tripping and sliding onto he slippery floor.

Rin turned around, surprised. "Kagome!"

Kagome nodded and laughed out loud as the little boy took this as an opportunity to slip away from Rin. He stepped out of the tub, with his boxers still on, and ran past Kagome. Rim pouted and ran after him. Kagome followed but slipped onto the tiled floor once more.

When she finally got out, Kagome was wet and grumpy. She flopped onto Rin's bed while Rin was searching through her closet to find something the boy could wear. He was sitting on the floor, wringing the water out of his hair, and had tied it up into a sloppy ponytail.

Rin emerged from her closet with a pink shirt with frills on it and tight jeans. She held it out to the boy. His eyes turned wide and he stood up, ready to run, but Rin just laughed.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" She turned to Kagome. "Get off of my bed. You're wetting it."

Kagome sighed and slid down to the floor, and sat next to Shippo. He turned large eyes to her. In a soft voice, he spoke.

"Thanks for being kind to me the other time."

Kagome turned to him, surprised. "Your welcome."

Turning away, Kagome felt a question nag at her. "Why did you work for Naraku?"

He blushed and looked away. Rin appeared with a black shirt and black pants. She tossed it to him and he changed quickly in front of them. When he was done, he turned to Kagome. "Want to know the truth?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, that would be nice."

"Meet me and Rin in the gardens. Bring anybody you want. I don't want to tell the story more than once."

Kagome nodded and was out of there before anyone could say anything.

* * *

Kagome pulled InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku along behind her. They muttered something under their breaths and Kagome decided to ignore it.

"Why are you guys so grumpy?"

They shrugged and looked at her with dull eyes. Kagome continued. "Where's the perverted Miroku?" At this Miroku gave a small smile. "Where's the Sango that slaps the perverted Miroku?" Sango grinned and replied back.

"Still here." Sango whacked Miroku to show Kagome that she was fine. Kagome laughed and InuYasha looked up at the airy sound. Kagome noticed him looking and she leaned in closer to him.

"And where is that arrogant jerk, InuYasha?"

InuYasha was very tempted to smile but only replied with a dull 'feh'. Kagome shook her head and lead them on until they came to the big tree where they had once had the picnic. They sat on the ground and waited for Shippo and Rin to come.

Shippo sat next to Kagome and Rin sat next to him. InuYasha plopped down next to Kagome, with Miroku on one side and Sango sat next to Rin. They were in the form of a rough circle. Shippo opened his mouth and sighed. He then opened his mouth again and started.

"My name is Shippo. When I was a little kid, I had a sick disease. My parents tried to find doctors to cure me, but they couldn't. One day, a man came to our house and told my parents that he had a cure for me. My parents jumped for joy and told him that they would pay him anything."

Here he stopped and he looked at all of the intent faces leaning in towards him. InuYasha was the first to respond, as the words slowly processed through his mind.

"So, you're saying that that man was Naraku? That still doesn't explain how you came to be where you are today."

Shippo smiled sadly at InuYasha's question and continued. "He told my parents that he was a gang leader and that when I grew of age-"

Here, he was stopped by Sango. "How old is he talking about?"

Shippo gulped as he remembered. (A/N: If you don't remember, than go to the chapter titled Memories. That should refresh you. ) In a choked voice he blurted it out, "Six."

Sango nodded and he continued, once again. "My parents hesitated, but agreed, since I was near death. I grew up with a happy childhood, and we moved a lot. At the time I didn't know why we moved, I just went along with it. I hadn't known that they were hiding from Naraku."

Here, he started crying as he tried to think of what to say next. It was too horrible, and all Shippo did in those next moments, was cry. Suddenly, Kagome pulled him into a motherly embrace. She ran her fingers through his hair and whispered soothing words to him. She pulled him onto her lap, and after a while, he spoke again.

"We were in a new house, and it was my sixth birthday. My parents thought that I was safe. They were about to bring out the presents but... but, he came. He killed my parents and took me."

Shippo sniffled and someone thrust a tissue under his nose. Shippo looked up to find Rin with tears in her eyes. He took the tissue gratefully and began again, "After they were killed, someone knocked me out and took me to Naraku. Or... I don't know. Maybe it was Naraku who knocked me out. It was so long ago. I can't remember."

Shippo hit the ground with his hand and everyone around him was quiet. The tears started falling again. "After that, Naraku trained my freaking ass off, so that one day, when he died, I would rule over his gang. I pretended to go along with him, but I really didn't plan on becoming a gang leader. My parents death is enough for any kid in a lifetime."

They were all quiet. Shippo looked up and was surprised to see tears on everyone's faces... well, almost everyone's. InuYasha was looking at him with awe. He then punched Shippo lightly on the arm.

"You're tough, little dude."

Shippo smiled. Sango went over to him and hugged him.

"Aw, Shippo. You're brave, but you're never going to be alone from now on, you know that right?"

He nodded, tears blocking his vision. However this time, his tears were one of joy. He wiped it away and saw Miroku look at him with a smile. Miroku gave him the thumbs up sign. He turned to Rin, and she leaned in so that her face was in his hair, and then she whispered to him, "Thank you, Shippo, for saving my life during the first raid."

When she released him, he was blushing and everyone was looking at them, amused. He realized that he was still in Kagome's lap. Not wanting to let go, he snuggled deeper into her chest and saw a hint of jealousy in InuYasha's eyes. He grinned and reluctantly got out of Kagome's lap. He stood up and dusted his pants off and then looked to Rin.

"You said there was a pool somewhere around here?"

Rin nodded, smiling. She then grabbed his arm and they both walked away, leaving behind a group of gaping people. He sighed happily. He was in a place where he belonged now.

* * *

Kagome and the others stared at the retreating back's of the young couple. Suddenly, Kagome stood up and dusted herself off. She clapped her hands and chuckled as the others jumped.

"Ok, I know that that was sad but did you guys know what today is?"

A hint of recognition flared up in InuYasha's eyes, but he remained silent. Sango and Miroku rubbed their chins thoughtfully. They both replied at the same time.

"No, what is it Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes began to tear but InuYasha quickly spoke up. "Today is the day before Kagome has to go home."

Sango's eyes widened and Miroku pouted. They both shouted at the same time.

Sango: "I don't want you to go-"

Miroku: "But Sango needs someone to distract her while I-"

Sango: "I'll miss you so much and-"

Miroku: "I grope her."

Suddenly there was a whack heard throughout the forest, with Miroku unconscious and Sango red. Sango looked up at an amused Kagome.

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah, then why don't we do something for today or tomorrow?"

InuYasha perked up at the idea. "We could go to the pool-"

"No."

"Beach?"

"No."

"Arcade?"

"No."

InuYasha glared at Kagome. "Choose now, you damn wench."

Kagome glared back, just as fiercely. "We've already been to those places."

"Skating rink?"

Kagome's eyes lit up and InuYasha knew he got it. Miroku looked up, too, his eyes sparkling. Drool formed in his mouth, "Babes in skin tight skirts and shirts? We are so going there!"

Sango slapped him and he fell down to the ground again. Sango gave Kagome a desperate look. Kagome's voice rang out.

"No."

InuYasha sighed while running a hand through his hair. A giggle echoed throughout the clearing. He looked up to see a smiling Kagome.

"What?"

"You're so cute when you're mad."

He ignored that comment and then took a shot out of the blue. "Bowling?"

Miroku sat up again. "Aw, man. I don't want to watch old ladies..."

SLAP!

Sango dusted her hands off and then smirked. "That should keep him busy for a while."

Kagome and InuYasha sweat-dropped. InuYasha turned to Kagome. "Deal?"

She nodded. "Deal."

Kagome stood up and glanced at everyone around her. She was going to miss them all. Tears formed in her eyes and InuYasha looked alarmed. He went up to her and put his arms around her, making her feel safe and content. In the background, Sango dragged Miroku out of the clearing, leaving the two alone. Kagome sighed and put her arms around InuYasha's neck. InuYasha held her tighter and Kagome cried some more. Since she had been here for three months, she had gotten used to her second family. If only there was a way to stay here with her family...

InuYasha tilted her head up and looked at her straight in the eye. "Kagome, it's dark right now. Do you want to go bowling today or tomorrow?"

Kagome shook her head. She didn't want to go anywhere. She wanted to stay here, with InuYasha, in the dark. InuYasha spoke again.

"Kagome? Was that a yes or a no?"

Kagome remained silent and InuYasha began to get nervous. He looked down at her and opened his mouth to ask her another question, but instead of words coming out, her lips covered his.

He was shocked at first, but then quickly recovered. He opened her mouth and pushed his tongue into it and explored around, once more. He nibbled her soft lips and she smiled. Opening her eyes, Kagome broke the kiss.

"InuYasha, it's so romantic. I mean, we're standing out in mother nature, under the full moon."

InuYasha looked up and behind the huge tree, where the moon shone brightly. He stared at it's majestic beauty and turned to Kagome, whose face was lit up by the moon.

"Yeah... romantic."

He thought for a moment and then asked the question that had been on his mind for most of the kiss.

"So, are we going bowling today or tomorrow?"

She laughed softly and looked up at him. "Tomorrow."

He nodded while Kagome continued to look at the moon. Without even realizing it, InuYasha lowered his mouth for another kiss.

* * *

**Ending note:** Well, I hope this chapter wasn't sloppy. Anyway, guess what? The next chapter is the last chapter, so if you have any questions about the story, than either e-mail me or review. I'll answer all questions in the next chapter. See you then.

P.S. Don't forget to review!


	20. Change In Plans

**Author's note:** Sorry for the long update. I wanted this chapter to be perfect and I've tried my best. Hope you like this chapter and review.

**Change In Plans**

InuYasha tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Kagome to come downstairs. Beside him, Miroku and Sango sighed repeatedly. InuYasha grew more irritated, if that was possible.

"Where is she?"

Sango shrugged and Miroku sighed. At that moment, a sleepy Kagome came down the stairs, still in pajamas. InuYasha gaped at her, not noticing that Miroku and Sango were doing the same. Kagome yawned.

"What? Never seen a girl in pajamas before?"

With that, Kagome left them to stare and went into the breakfast room. Grumbling, InuYasha got up to follow. As he entered the room, his impatience got the better of him.

"Why aren't you ready?"

Kagome looked up, her face blank. "Ready for what?"

Behind him, Sango raised her eyebrows and Miroku answered, "Bowling, Kagome, you know where you strike down the pins with a ball."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise and she glanced apologetically at each of them. "Sorry, I'm not going."

Everyone's jaw dropped. "WHAT?"

Kagome got a bowl and the cereal box and poured the cereal into the bowl. She opened the refrigerator and rummaged around for the milk. "Well, I thought about it last night and then I realized I didn't want to go. Simple."

InuYasha scowled, his temper rising. "Yesterday you said you would go."

Kagome shrugged as she found the milk. She sniffed it and then made a face. "The milk has gone sour."

InuYasha ignored that statement and then glared at Kagome. "I already made reservations at the BB."

"BB?"

"Bowling Ball. Stupid name but clean place."

Kagome shook her head. "I don't want to go. I want to stay home and try to remember everything about this place."

InuYasha sighed. She had a point there. InuYasha sat down on a chair and then glanced at Kagome, trying to muster a smile. "Well, then, we won't go. I was never good at bowling anyways."

Kagome shrugged and she looked through the refrigerator again, a slow smile appearing across her face as her stomach rumbled.

"You know what we could do?"

"What?" Sango asked, confusion apparent on her face.

"InuYasha could take us all out for breakfast."

* * *

Kagome entered Burger King and then grinned. InuYasha had wanted to take her out to some fancy restaurant that probably cost a fortune, but Kagome was just fine with this fast food restaurant.

Sitting down at the table Kagome scowled as they all sat down with her.

"Who's ordering?"

InuYasha looked shocked. "You mean, there are no waiters here?"

Now it was Kagome's turn to looked shocked. "You mean you've never been to Burger King?"

InuYasha blushed. "Hey, I'm rich. I go to restaurants that have waiters and all that junk. I order pizza on the phone. I don't go to places like these."

Kagome nearly fainted as she heard that. Kagome stood up and turned to face her friends. "Have you ever eaten a burger before?"

Sango groaned and stood up along with Kagome. "InuYasha is the only one here who hasn't been to Burger King. Me and Miroku have, so wipe that dumbstruck look off of your face."

Kagome smiled and then looked at InuYasha again. "So, have you ever eaten a hamburger before?"

InuYasha glared at her. "I have maids at home who cook, you know."

Kagome smiled, obviously relieved. Grabbing Sango's hand Kagome led her to the line.

"What should we order?"

Kagome stared at the menu and then frowned as she got no answer from her friend. Sango was looking at the napkins. Kagome sweat dropped.

"Sango, I know napkins are interesting and all but can we order now?"

Sango smiled and pulled Kagome out of line. Kagome protested but quickly quieted as she saw the look on Sango's face. Sango pulled her to the counter and then picked up a packet of hot sauce.

"Want to put this in Miroku's and InuYasha's food?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Why? They'll kill us!"

"Not if we run. Anyways, if we do this… you know, we could spice this day up."

Kagome's eyes sparkled. "Sure! But we'll have to watch our backs for the rest of the day."

"It'll be worth it."

Both girls giggled and got back into line.

* * *

When Kagome and Sango got back, both boys were snoring. Kagome sighed and lifted the fries to InuYasha's nose and he sniffed. Opening his eyes, he grabbed the French Fries out of Kagome's hands and began wolfing them down.

"What took you so long?"

Sango and Kagome shared a looked and just smiled. Miroku stared at the girls with suspicion, but then shrugged. What harm could two innocent girls do?

His suspicion rose as Sango handed him a burger but he shrugged it off. Lifting the burger to his mouth, Miroku hungrily bit in.

His mouth wet on fire. Apparently, so did InuYasha's because InuYasha grabbed his water and dumped it on his head. Miroku frantically looked around for anything cold, but Sango and Kagome were sipping their drinks. Instead he stood up, and with tears in his eyes, ran to the bathroom. InuYasha did the same. Behind him, the two girls burst out laughing.

* * *

"This means war." InuYasha said over a puffy tongue. Miroku nodded, splashing more water on his face.

The boys stared at their reflection. They were both wet, after having splashed water on themselves. They had tried every method of drying them off, but none worked all the way. So InuYasha and Miroku ended walking out of the bathroom, a bit damp.

With death glares, both boys turned their gazes to the laughing girls, who were practically falling out of their chair. While they were stomping over to the table, InuYasha's and Miroku's brain were being forced to think of pranks they could play on the girls.

"So, InuYasha? Did you _cool_ off in there?"

InuYasha and Miroku both dragged the still laughing girls out of their seats and into the car. Steam was practically coming out of Miroku's ears as Sango remarked, "Hey, Miroku, _chill_."

The drive home was silent except for the occasional laughter from either Kagome or Sango. When they reached home, Miroku and InuYasha went off to the living room, while Sango and Kagome went off to Rin's room.

As Kagome burst into Rin's room, Sango smiled. The boys were probably thinking of a way to get them back. Suddenly, Sango spotted Shippo and smiled. Perfect. Kagome was obviously thinking the same thing because she walked over to Shippo and sat down next to him.

During the little time that they had together, Shippo had latched onto Kagome instantly. Shippo looked up at Kagome.

"Hey."

"Hey. Shippo, I need a favor."

"What do you want?"

* * *

InuYasha and Miroku were lying on the sofa in complete silence as Shippo entered the room, looking nervous. InuYasha raised his eyebrow. Instantly he knew why Shippo was here.

"Out."

"But-"

"No buts. You're spying for he girls right?"

Shippo blushed. InuYasha sighed, but then grinned. Maybe he could use Shippo to his advantage. He pulled Shippo onto the couch and then sighed. Was it right to threaten the little boy? InuYasha shook his head. Think about the puffy tongue. Think about what those wenches did to your poor tongue.

He raised his fist and then lowered it to Shippo's face so that Shippo could see the big knuckles there. "You see this, little buddy?"

Shippo nodded and gulped. "Be on our side and I won't have to beat you up."

Shippo nodded slowly and carefully. InuYasha, seeing this, continued, "Aright, tell the girls that you saw me and Miroku walk into the garden, where the benches are. Tell them that you couldn't get any closer because Rin called to you and we noticed."

Shippo's face frowned. "But Rin went somewhere with Sesshomaru."

"Um… yeah! But they don't know that. Now go on, runt."

Shippo nodded and walked away to deliver his message. Miroku turned to InuYasha's glowing face. "Penny for your thoughts?"

* * *

InuYasha watched from behind the majestic tree as Sango and Kagome trudged forward cautiously. Smirking as he climbed up the tree with a big bucket of mud, he congratulated himself for his brilliant plan. As he got to a branch that was high, but would not break under his weight, he waited.

Right when both the girls were under him, he dumped the contents of the bucket onto them. Snickering as he heard screams, he waited for them to go away before climbing down and running back to the house. Phase one, complete.

* * *

"EWWWW!"

Sango shrugged. "Kagome, it could've been worse. I'm surprised that this is the best they could've done."

Kagome scowled. This was enough for her. Her _whole_ _body_ was covered in slime and she could've swore that mud was not the only thing in the foul brown junk. As they entered the house by the back door, the maids glared at them as Sango and Kagome tracked mud throughout the whole house, trying to get to their rooms.

Sango and Kagome stopped in front of InuYasha's room. "Sango, you go in InuYasha's room and take a bath there. Try to make as big a mess as you can."

Sango smiled, but then frowned. "What will I wear?"

"Wait here a sec, I'll get something from my closet."

Sango waited and Kagome returned with a white t-shirt and baggy jeans. Sango grabbed them and ran into InuYasha's room. Kagome went into her room and took out a black t-shirt and long skirt. Then, draping it over her arm, Kagome went into the bathroom.

* * *

Miroku walked into Kagome's room as he heard her close the bathroom door. Being careful not to make any noises, he took all of the clothes in her closet out, and put them in a bag. Miroku sweat dropped as he tried to lift the bag and almost fell. Did girls really need that much clothes?

Walking over to InuYasha's room, he did the same to InuYasha's clothes. Then, waiting for the shower to turn on he unlocked the door and crept in. Steam was everywhere and Miroku began to boil. Quickly grabbing the shirt and jeans, Miroku was about to step out when he thought about it and blindly grabbed for the mud stained clothes. When he got it, he gave a silent sigh of relief and bolted out of there.

* * *

InuYasha took a deep breath to calm his nerves and opened the door to Kagome's room. Waiting for Kagome's shower to turn on, InuYasha smiled as Miroku poked his head into Kagome's room with his hair damp.

"Dude, what's with your hair?"

Miroku shrugged and then gave the bags to InuYasha. He then walked over to the window and tossed the two bags full of clothes out. Smiling InuYasha opened the bathroom door and motioned for Miroku to go back to his room.

Miroku nodded as InuYasha slid into the bathroom and took out all of the clothes. He tossed those out of the window, also.

Phase two, complete. Let the party begin.

* * *

Kagome stepped out of the shower, sighing contentedly. Reaching out her hands for the towel, Kagome stiffened as she felt none. Kagome opened the window a little bit and waited for the steam to drift out, but by the time the steam was gone Kagome could already see clearly.

No towels, no clothes, no nothing.

Giving off a slight growl, that was when Kagome noticed that she had been set up. Quickly thinking up plans for revenge, Kagome grabbed the drapes that were used to cover the windows and gave a sharp yank. There was a tearing sound and some curses from Kagome, but Kagome finally had the curtain around her, to hide certain body parts.

Leaning against the door, Kagome wasn't surprised as she heard some scurrying noises. Opening the door with a deadly look on her face, Kagome barged out of the bathroom and was suddenly blinded.

Cameras! Those jerks were armed with cameras! Scowling Kagome suddenly felt something tug at her curtain dress thing and gave a scream of surprise.

"HENTAI!"

In InuYasha's room, there was a yell of outrage. "PERVERT!"

InuYasha laughed at Kagome's red face and then felt mercy for the poor girl. He pulled her into an embrace, while she struggled to get loose and kicked him. He held her firm, though, and waited until she realized she wasn't going anywhere and then settled down.

In the room next to them, they could hear Miroku whimpering and begging for Sango to forgive him. Kagome surprised him by chuckling.

"Pretty good trick you have there."

InuYasha nodded, pulling Kagome closer to him and breathed in the fresh scent of her hair. "It would have been better if you had been nude."

InuYasha was expecting the slap and caught it before it got anywhere near his face. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Kagome, I don't want you to go home."

Kagome relaxed and in turn, replied, "Neither do I, InuYasha."

"You know, you can come here next summer, and I'll come visit you every chance I get."

Kagome nodded, content.

"I love you InuYasha."

"I love you, too…… wench."

* * *

**Special Thanks**: These are thanks to people who have been there for me at least most of the way: Forever Evil, jarrywantsomeapplejuice, (AKA: HMH KAT LOVE KEN) for her funny ideas, hpever, kikichan, katanafox, Shadow Of A Lost Soul, and harrytaxd204, and thee are others, but that is mostly it. Thanks for supporting me and I love you all!

**Author's note: **Sorry, but no sequel! I'm thinking of making two more stories and I hope that you will read and review for them also. I am so glad that some of you liked this story. I hope you've enjoyed reading this fanfic and I'll miss you all. -wipes tears away- Bye!


End file.
